Gundam Agito SEED: An alternate tale
by JAGA03
Summary: What if Anthony Hitoro had never been thrown into Gundam SEED, what if he had been cast into Gundam SEED Destiny? how would that effect his character? How would he react to the cast of Coordinators rather than naturals? What will he do in a Gundam show that he was not the biggest fan of? Will he be able to stay ahead of Durandal and the Destiny plan or will he submit to it?
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys I wrote this story to get over writers block and depression for a bit, after uploading my last chapter of Gundam Agito Unicorn, I felt as if I had lost touch with writing when I tried to write again. It was like it has last the fun that it was back when I started in 2015. This chapter and idea for this story was able to get me past that. I'll be writing this story a bit more because I feel it is more fun to write a less developed character than it is to write a full developed character.**

 **Also I wanted to see how much I had grown since I started Gundam Agito SEED.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Prologue

" _Things never happen the same way twice, dear one._ " Aslan, (Prince Caspian)

First there was that crazy things going on with system that made some hard A Boa Qu with heaps of Mocks that were more difficult than what it should have been. Then there was that light, oh wait I forgot to bring up the fact that Reiji is come alien prince I think? The entire of the Gunpla system being based of some alien technology and the head of it also being an alien. So now I voice my concerns as I say "Aliens that look just like humans, that goes against most things I have heard or read about aliens, that is not science fiction or science fantasy?"

It was hard to take in all of the alien stuff, but then again when you see a guy _teleport_ , it is hard not to believe. That and he did seem to come from a very sheltered background, but the game is over now, I am not sure what happened but as A Boa Qu was meant to fade. Light began to shine around me and then there was nothing, just the black void, almost as if I was in outer space. It is at this point that I think to myself that at least Sei, Reiji, Keith and everyone else who was in that last game should be able to hear me? So now I call out to them "Hey Sei you there, Reiji can you hear me, Keith did you guys leave already?"

I hear no reply, but I now feel the sudden urge to go take a piss, perhaps the 4 litres of that I drank might not have been a good idea. It is at this point the visions seems to clear and it would appear I am still in the game, but the setting has changed. It appears to be some type of debris field, It does look familiar, but I can't place where I have seen it before. It is at this point I hear the sound of gun fire and the explosions, not to mention the noise that comes with **MS** battles.

A sudden movement and I see two **MS** , one was clearly kicking the tail of the other, my Gunpla seems to bring up and zoom in on the two of them. If memory serves that is the **MS Gaia** in its dog mode and it is taking on a **MS Zaku II** , is this some sort of encore battle, I though that the system was broken? I now have my view focus and zoom right in on those two **MS** , what I thought was a **MS Zaku II** is actually a **MS Gunner ZAKU Warrior** from _Gundam SEED Destiny_. If this is someone's idea of a joke I am not laughing. Okay now I am going to just head out and go to the loo, I really need to pee and I don't want to know the fine for pissing in here. So now as I try to exit this, I see a small sign pop up on one of the many screens that I have up here. It clearly says "Warning, do not exit!"

I was going to wonder the heck was going on, _Zero-System_ that I had designed and put into this _Gunpla_ of mine suddenly gives me the noise that warns me of an incoming enemy. So they can see me and this is a simulation, not a some video for people to see. Now while I do want to go take a leak, if that thing does come at me, I am not going to back down. So now as I quickly take a seat back down in my chair or rather my _Pilot's Throne_ , yeah I quite like the ring of that. Well whoever this person is or if it is a Mock, it was going to go down and hard. None of this make sense, but at least one thing that does, is that I should be able to beat this **MS Gaia**.

My specs for me **MS** are better and my specs as a _Gunpla_ player, 20 years worth of experience, been at this since I was 7 years old. But I will have to admit, I have never needed to take a piss during the a game, nor have I ever had this much sugar just before I took part in a game and then ended up in another simulation. So right now I am not at my best, I can feel the sugar low starting to take effect, I will need to hold in my pee as well. Perhaps if I beat this **MS Gaia** then it will end and I can just get out, I will have to ask Sei and Reiji why I got stuck in some _Destiny_ simulation. It is not that I dislike _Destiny_ , okay I lie, I do dislike _Destiny_. Now the real question is should I hold back or go all out with the _psycho-frame_ , the _GN-Drive_ and the _Zero-System_. I will not lie I do feel a little excited as I now say "Let's roll the dice!"

* * *

 _With Lunamaria_

Lunamaria Hawke who had up till now been fleeing from the **MS Gaia** , while losing her fight against the more advanced **MS** another **MS** had appeared. It had the look of a G.U.N.D.A.M **,** but she was sure she had never seen a **MS** with that colour scheme or that design before. A white head with some sort of golden bird symbol for a V fin, a black torso with a golden trim. Cream legs with a red or was it _Crimson_ cape on its back, it appeared to be unarmed and had yet to move when she saw the **MS Gaia** break off its attack on her to attack it instead. Whoever was the pilot of it, either was mad or had a plan. Lunamaria did not know which, but now as the **MS Gaia** got ever closer to it she saw a some sort of red light start to glow from the strange **MS**.

In a flash of red, the **MS Gaia** was sent spinning back as Lunamaria's eye were unable to follow what the strange **MS** did. It would appear from what she could see of the damage done to the **MS Gaia** , that the strange **MS** had punched it right on the dog mode's face. A **MS** that did hand to hand combat, Lunamaria did not even want tot think how hard it was to get the **MS** to move like that. Sure in the years since the _Bloody Valentine War_ , **MS** had come far, but not this far? Was this **MS** and its pilot a friend or were they a foe, seeing as the **MS Gaia** had chosen to break of its attack on her and go for it, Lunamaria chose to put a little faith in this pilot and tried to hail him.

She did a voice link without video first, just because of well, it is one thing to talk to him. It is another thing to show a total stranger who you are, especially on the battle field. So now as she fired on the **MS Gaia** which had managed to now regain control of itself, she said "Hey thanks for that, I don't know who you are, but our you on our side?"

There was a pause now as the **MS Gaia** fired back at the **MS Gunner ZAKU Warrior** , but was cut off now by vulcan fire from the strange **MS**. As she got a reply, she was able to tell that the person on the other end was tired and a little bit confused, not to mention that it was a young man. He said to her "Sorry what was that?"

Now as the two **MS** began to push back the **MS Gaia** Lunamaria said "I was asking you if you are one our side?"

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I give a pause, I could swear that was the voice of Lunamaria Hawke on the other end and it seemed to be saying lines I do not recall her saying. Is this some sort of advance program or is there more to this, am I in a dream or is this just another simulation or what? All of this is so confusing so I now just say to her "Well for the moment Lunamaria, we should just get on with this battle."

Was that the best thing to say to her, oh shit I said her name to her without her giving it to me fuck! Wait she is just a program, so I guess it is alright, unless she is programmed? In any case, I don't think need to worry about what I say, after all this is all just some sort of simulation. All I need to do is finish this, find an exit and then I can take a leak, man I need to lay of the coke after this for awhile. I think I can wrap this up here and now I say to her "Stay back, I'm going to take them out, _TRANS-AM_!"

Now as I have my own **MS Agito Zero** go _Trans-am_ I hear her voice say to me "No don't destroy it, our mission is to recover the suit!"

That is right, it is there goal to capture the suits, but thing is I have don't like _ZAFT_ , so even in this simulation I am not going to do anything that they like. But it is now as I manage to clash and overpower the _Beam Sabres_ mounted in the mouth of the **MS Gaia** , I manoeuvre the **MS Agito Zero** to grab it and crush it. I damaged the head of it already and now have clipped on of its weapons. I throw it back now and see it spin, I have to say that it is rather realistic, I mean sure I made sure the **MS Agito Zero** was literally the best thing I have ever built.

Something about this is not right, I mean if this is all a simulation, it is one hell of a simulation. Perhaps I am asleep and this is all a very bad dream. Wait if that is the case I need to wake up and take a leak otherwise I am going to wet myself and that would not be good. At this point in time, if I contact that Lunamaria if she is just part of the simulation, if I give her a direct command she'd not respond. But if this is real, I guess she would respond why or tell me to shut up, it is as good a guess as any so lets see what the dice rolls this time.

* * *

 _With Lunamaria_

Lunamaria had to admit, that **MS** did have a very strange way of fighting, but it was effective none the less. But the words she heard next pissed her off to know end. They were "Listen, kid you need to pull back your **MS** is not able to keep up with that one."

So even though she was still very much part of the battle raging on Lunamaria chose rage at the person who had just insulted her pride as a Red Jacket. So now she replied "Oh and just who the hell are you, I am Lunamaria Hawke, I earned my Red Jacket, who are you and where did you come from!"

After she said that, all Lunamaria heard was a chuckle from the other **MS** pilot who simply said to her "Is that so?"

Was that condescending or was that generally humorous to him, Lunamaria was not sure, but then again he was a total stranger in a strang **e MS**. So if she was unable to tell the motives of a person from only hearing their voice, that was reasonable. If it had been Shinn on the other hand, she should have been able to tell, but that was not the case right now. So now she chose to ask him "What is this all a game to you?"

There was a pause now as Lunamaria waited for a response, the one she got caused a shiver to run down her spine for they offered a promise to her. "It would appear that I have offended you Lunamaria Hawke, as an apology I shall bring this combat swiftly to a close."

There was no arrogance in those words, no confidence no boast in his words. If she had to prescribe some emotion to what this man had said, it was that he was very tired. It was almost as if the fact that he was in a **MS** battle did not matter to him at all, that there was no chance that he could perish here. What Lunamaria saw next did scare her for it was truly a sight that she was sure she would not see for a while!

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

The **ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam** or **MS Gaia** for short, it has a **MA** mode that is like a dog, its weapons consist two type _Vajra_ Beam Sabres. A _High-energy_ Beam Rifle, basic _CIWS_ for this era, four smaller _CIWS_ that are mounted on the head I **MA** mode. Two _Griffon 2_ Beam Blade that are mounted on the wings in **MA** mode and a _High-energy_ Beam Rifle. Not all of them can be used due to them requiring it to be in **MS** or in **MA** form to access some of them, that aside I cannot let my guard down.

I have two _Beam Sabres_ , one is an _After Colony_ model, the other is one of the **MS Unicorn** models _Beam Sabres_ , both are mounted in the **Agito Zero's** forearms and can be used as arm blades. I do have a _CIWS_ but I rarely use those ever, my three ace in the hole weapons are the _Hype Beam Sabre_ , the _High Mega Cannon_ and the _Twin Buster Rifle_. The last one I can only use once **Agito Zero** is in _NT-D system_. I have the regular _Vulcan Gun_ that comes with all _UC_ era suits that trace their lineage back to the **RX-78-2 Gundam**.

That is about it in terms of weapons, is more versatile than I, having more far combat that the **Agito Zero** , a flaw that is really coming back to bite me now. I do have features from _AC_ like the _Search Eye_ that I can use to gather data in combat, but I am not sure I need that yet. But it in terms of power I have _GN-Drive_ , the _Zero-System_ and the _Pysco-frame_ , thus I do have _I-Field Generator_ that allows my suit to form _I-Fields_ , though so far that does nothing to the _GN-Drive_ or _Trans-am_. I guess I will have to pray that issue never crops up, if it does I might be in trouble if it happens while I am in combat or not.

The **Gaia Gundam** has a Variable Phase Shift armour, but that is about it, **Agito Zero** I took great care to make sure the parts when I sculpted them were meant to be from the _After Colony_ Gundams. Meaning that my suit is made out of Gundanium Alloy, being tougher than most suits in the _Cosmic Area_. Simulation or not, I should be fine and good to go against the **Gaia Gundam**. With the _Zero-System_ in front of me, I can see so many ways to take this foe down, I don't have much time, so I need to act quickly, but which _path_ do I choose? Oh how could I forget, I can switch to _Mobile Fighter_ controls, this is going to go very quickly.

* * *

 _Lunamaria POV_

What I saw was just ridiculous, I had never seen anything like it, the **MS** glowed red once more but this time its movements were more fluid. It was almost as if I was watching a person move in some sort of martial art now as the strange **MS** over took the **Gaia Gundam** who was now attacking with its deadly Beam Blade. But that suit it was way too fast and moved right out of the way just in time.

But that was not all, for now in a flash of blinding purple light, I see the **MS Gaia** spinning as it crashes into nearby debris, with a wing missing? No both its wings are missing, I did not see it, but that flash of light must have been as both wings from the **Gaia Gundam MA** mode had its wings clipped.

The suit that did this now stands there as the red light fades from it, with no weapons out. Did it use weapons and then put them away before I could look? Or did it do it with its hands and that red light is more than just for show? That is not even taking into account that the **Gaia Gundam** now as it's _VPSA_ powering down, just who is this guy?

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I was able to move under the **MA** mode of the **Gaia** and clip both its wings with my forearm mounted beam sabres as it moved past. The trick was that I had to get it just right, I had to only activate them after the own beam of the Beam Blade had passed. That small gap between beam and metal was where I had to strike and I was able to pull it off, I was tempted to use the _Hyper Beam Sabre_ but chose to keep that was one of my 3 Aces in the hole. The 4th ace I also hold which is the _NT-D_ , a mode that enhances the power beyond that of _Trans-am_ , just what would that power be like _?_

I have to wonder what would occur if I were to combine the two of them but that is for another time. Right now I choose to contact this Lunamaria, real or digital and treat her as if she is real. So now as I choose my words I say to her "So is that to your liking, if you were to recover it, it would need a serious haul out, but you can still salvage it."

Any words that she might of said were cut short as the **Agito Zero** detected an incoming **MS** , it was the **ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam**. It too has an **MA** mode, but if I were to say the only feature on it that makes it stand out is its _Mobile Weapon Pod_. Similar to the _UC timeline Funnels_ , these pods are using the improved Disconnect Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network or the _DRAGOON system_ for short. In short it is their own version of _Funnels_ , though if I had to say it, the _DRAGOON System_ can been taken as inferior due to the lack of Newtypes in the _Cosmic Era_

It does have flaws though, the power consumption for one, not to mention that the user has to have a great spatial awareness on top of that. But I do believe that this is the 2nd generation of it so it is able to overcome most of that. If Aila Jyrkiäinen is any thing to go by as far as an Ace is concerned, then I should have no issues here. He only has two _pods_ as it were, meaning that he won't have enough to cause me any worry. If I have to say it, my only real problem is that I need to go to the toilet and take a piss real bad, I can only hold it in for so long!

* * *

 _Lunamaria POV_

This guy and his suit were really something else, I mean if I look at it, now he is taking on **Chaos Gundam** and is not only able to avoid the _Mobile Weapon Pods_ , he was been able to shut them down as well. This guy really is on another level to me and I'd dare say everyone on board the _Minerva_. His skills, I have no idea how long he has trained for, but he has to be a Coordinator! But something was not right, just where had this guy come from, was he with the enemy, there was no other ship in sight so he had to of come from the enemy.

That did not add up though, that suit he was piloting was clearly superior to the stolen suits, it doesn't add up. I am not sure about it, but he is not an enemy, I just will have to ask him what he was doing out here, after this battle. It is now as I move my own suit back I hear his voice now over the channel call out to me. "Hey don't stare in awe, you are still in the middle of a sortie, secure that other mobile suit and make sure its allies cannot link up with it!"

His voice spoke with enough authority that I felt obliged to do as he said and now I saw the **Chaos Gundam** pull back the mystery mobile suit now groups with me. I am in the process of grabbing hold of the **Gaia Gundam** now as he asks, no more like states "If you have a ship close by, you should return to it, no doubt that they will be glad with what you have, I'll cover for you for now in case any more of their friends are around who may try to come back to get this suit."

I guess I'll have to trust him to cover my back as I try to find and regroup with the _Minerva._ I have no doubt that the Captain and even the Chairman will be glad to at least get one of the stolen Suits back. I guess they have to thank this guy for that, it would not have been possible if it were not for his cooperation. So now as I do as he _suggests_ I do, I say to him "Hey thanks for all the help that you've done for me and for us."

He was about to reply, when suddenly we are under attack, no to be more precise he is under attack from the **Impulse Gundam**. Shinn is now saying "You there get away from here!"

He is able to avoid the shots fired by Shinn with ease, no it is almost as if he knew that this would happen. Oh no shit this is not good, before I can even contact Shinn I hear the guy from the mystery mobile suit say "Ahh so the pilot of that mobile suit is a girl and dear to you."

I now just as he moves to take on Shinn say "Both of you cut it out, we're all on the same side here! Shinn this guy helped me capture the **Gaia Gundam** , chill out for a second and just think, if he were an enemy would I be here?"

The mystery mobile suit was able to break off from Shinn, though to my shame I cannot say the same for Shinn. He was about to follow up on his attack, but now was off course and sped past his target. And now turned around as he asked me "Are you sure Lunamaria, he looks like one of them, it could be a trap, he'll kill us when our guards are down!"

As I hear this I want to face palm, sure all that Shinn has said is valid, but fact is if he wanted us dead, we'd be dead. I am very sure that no force could possible make a single suit like his and not make more of them. As it stands, I hope he is not with the people who attacked and stole from Armoury One. It means that we have a chance, a chance to get back all of our stolen suits, also it means the enemy doesn't have a suit and a pilot, both which are better than what we have.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

Just give me three reasons Shinn, just three and I will blow that piece of shit **Strike Gundam** rip off out of the sky. Fact that we are in space aside, just give me three reasons Shinn you have already given me one of them. I'd say two, but the first would be discrimination against you personally. Which I am more than happy to do, but I am not really going to do so because of many reasons, most of which have to do with responsibility.

Such reasons as I am a good seven to nine years your senior and need to be the bigger man since I know better. Sure he has a reason to be an asshole, but then again the way he puts it across as if he is the only human in the universe. I am not sure why but there are some aspects of him that remind me of Chairman Mashita. I'm not sure where I can find the connection but something about both of them rubs me the wrong way, I since that is the case, that is my fault.

Now as I just shake my head at this situation I hear the voice of Lunamaria Hawke now speak to me once more. Either this simulation is going to end, or I need to get on their ship and use their loo. Perhaps that is why Shinn is rubbing me the wrong way, I need to take a piss very badly, well I can hope that is the case. But now I tune in and listen to what Lunamaria has to say "Hey you, I'm not sure what you were doing out here, but you must be low on power and you did help us out, I can put in a good word to the Captain for you?"

I now give a nod as I pull her up on camera for the first time and say "Yeah that'd be great thanks if you could do that, but don't worry about my power, its not going to run out any time soon."

She raises an eyebrow at this or is she raising her eyebrow because she now can see my face. Her response confirms the latter when she says "Hey you don't look that old, what uniform is that you're wearing?"

I suddenly feel my eyelids fall and drop to cover half of my eyes, if this is a simulation then it really knows how to piss me off. But I now take in a deep breath and try to play off what she just said with a bit of humour "You can try to guess my age if you want to, doesn't bother me all that much."

Clearly from the face she is making, she has no idea what to make of what I just said but now chooses to ask something she should have a while back. So no as she tries to amend this she asks me "Um sorry I didn't get your name, though I gave you mine, could I ask your own?"

What should I let them call me, my stage name or my real name? It is a good question, sure it would not hurt to use my real name, but then again I am more used to strangers calling me by my stage name. Then again I do not wish to forget my own name if goes too far? No in the end I am more at ease with others calling me by my stage name rather than my actual name so I reply to her. "You may call my Hitoro, Anthony Hitoro."

To that she just replies "That is a strange name you know?"

I now dryly comment back stating "Oh yes, Anthony is a very strange name, not as common as Lunamaria, whose name is the name Luna and Maria put together and pronounced differently if not flatly wrong, lets just not go into names shall we."

Lunamaria now bit back at me stating "I was talking about the names Anthony and Hitoro making Anthony Hitoro, it just sounds weird as if you were trying to fuse a western and eastern names into one name."

She has a point, I have never thought about it at once, I guess back when I was 18 years old and chose it as my stage name I thought it sounded cool. So I now tell her "You have a valid point, I've never thought about it like that before."

* * *

 _Minerva Bridge_

Having sustained heavy damage to their right side guns, thrusters and hull, Captain Talia Gladys was not in the best of moods. So when Meyrin Hawke now reported that Shinn and Lunamaria were now returning with the **Gaia Gundam** it was able to lift her spirits and that of the crew a little. But now Meyrin reported to her something she did not expect "Captain Gladys, there is another mobile suit of an unknown model with them, Lunamaria is requesting to speak with you on that?"

Talia now paused for a moment then gave a nod and said "Patch her through, let us hear what she has to report."

Meyrin gave a nod and now patched her sister through so that her video popped up on the bridge's interface. As soon as she appear on the screen Lunamaria gave a salute to Talia who gave a slight nod in kind before she asked "Lunamaria Hawke, report your status?"

Lunamaria now put down her salute as she reported "We were ambushed and lost two of our pilots in the initial attack, Shinn and I were able to hold them off for a while, but we were both hard pressed for a while."

Talia took that in before she gave a nod again for Lunamaria to continue who said "But during the battle, the **Gaia** moved off to attack this other strange mobile suit that appeared almost as if out of no where, so far he's proven to be a friendly and even disabled the **Gaia** for us."

Talia gave a blink before she asked "He did what, did you just say that he was the one who disable and capture the **Gaia**?"

Lunamaria gave a nod before she said "That is correct, I do not believe he is one of them, his mobile suit has capabilities that ours do not, due to this I do not believe that he is from this team that attacked Armoury One, the name he gave me was Anthony Hitoro, Captain from what I can gather from when I spoke to him, he has to be a Coordinator."

Talia took in a deep breath to her all of this was news and the fact that a _new_ mobile suit was on the scene, one that was better than their own was troubling. He had assisted them, but she was not going to just trust this stranger out of the blue. So as she was able to tell Lunamaria to ask him to leave this area, Chairman Gilbert Duranal spoke "I would like to speak to this man if that were possible, he did assist us so it is only natural for us to convey our thanks to him."

Talia turned around to look at the man she had been in a relationship with, a man she still cared for and now said to him "But Chairman, we are in a desperate situation as it it, we can't afford to risk the crew and ship by taking in a rouge pilot now?"

To this Gilbert just shook his head as he said to her "We do not know if he is a rouge or not, but fact is that without his assistance we would not have the been able to retake the **Gaia** without him, we should at very least convey our thanks to him for such a feat and offer what little hospitality that we can right now."

Talia clearly did not wish to do this as she found it to be a direct threat to their own mission if they did so. But fact was that she not going to oppose the Chairman in front of her crew, even though it was her ship. So now with a sigh she said "Lunamaria can you ask him to contact us so that the _Chairman_ can speak to him, that will be all?"

Lunamaria now gave a salute as she said "Yes Captain" and her link went blank. Talia was not happy about this and clearly wanted to know what Durandal was going to say, but the look he gave her told her not to ask him about it. It only took 15 seconds for the face of the mystery pilot to appear on screen. But to Talia that 15 seconds seemed to be much longer. Finally when the face of a tanned young man with bright red hair appeared on the screen all Talia managed to say was the simple question that Lunamaria had not asked "Where is your pilot suit?"

There was a pause before Durandal decided to say "That aside, I believe we owe you are thanks for being able to retrieve the **Gaia** for us, Lunamaria did not say how you were able to take it down, just that you were able to do so."

The man, Anthony Hitoro as Lunamaria had called him gave a slow nod before he now said to Durandal "That I did, I do apologise that it was unable to do so without clipping its wings, but I did not do such a thing freely I would like an exchange for what I did as it were."

To this Durandal now asked before Talia could get any words in "And what would those terms be, a mobile suit is not a cheap item?"

To this the man said with no shame and no deception in his voice "I need to take a leak, real badly so I was wondering if I could use your lavatory, loo, bathroom, toilet, restroom, latrine whatever it is called now."

Everyone on the bridge looked surprised at such a strange demand, except Durandal who had his usual face once. But it was not him who got to speak next but Talia who said "I am sure that is not the only thing you would ask in return for a mobile suit, how foolish do you think we are."

To this Anthony did not hold back when he stated "From what I gather, the enemy your pursuing stole 3 of your best mobile suits, from highly secure facility, you're chasing an elite team that was able to do this, into a place that is ripe for an ambush, my opinion of you as a commander is very low."

Talia was about to bite back against that, but Durandal now chose to mediate the situation before that happened. So now he calmly "If our ally wishes to use our loo in return for a Mobile Suit, who are we to deny him, Captain Gladys I'd like to welcome Anthony Hitoro onto the _Minerva_."

Anthony in reply to him said "You have my thanks, for what it is worth." Then the line went dead and Talia turned to look at Gilbert, she was very unhappy about this, which Gilbert knew. But he had an explanation for his actions, one he was sure that Talia would listen to. "Captain Gladys, I would ask you to try not to be so hostile, he clearly has a better grasp on mobile suit combat that we do."

Talia gave a nod but chose to counter this now as she said "But Chairman, it is too dangerous to just let some stranger onto our ship, I don't believe for a minute that he just wants to use our restrooms."

In reply to that Gilbert said "Leave the judge of his character up to me, if what I suspect is true, there is a chance he might assist us further if we can convince him to do so, also I am interested in his mobile suit. To go into space without a pilot suit means that he either has confidence in his skills as a pilot or the power of his mobile suit."

The Chairman of the plants now went on to say "If we were able to secure such power on our side, the there is no doubt in my mind that we would be able to recapture our mobile suits at the cost of less lives. We have taken a major blow this day, many of our captains, pilots and cadets were lost, we need all the help we can get."

Talia gave a slow nod but chose to voice one last concern to the Chairman before she let this go "Can we really trust someone who we just met in the debris belt, sure he may have fought on our side, but how do we know this is not a trap for him to come aboard and damage the ship and harm the crew?"

To this Chairman Gilbert Durandal only shook his head as he stated "There are some things that you learn when you take the office of Chairman, needing to build trust with total strangers is among them."

Now getting up from his seat Durandal said "I shall go to the Mobile Suit Hangar to greet him, at least to let everyone know to stay out of his way."

Talia now got up and said "With all due respect Chairman, I cannot allow you to go down to the Mobile Suit hangar bay with a rouge element that I cannot account for down there, please go take some rest use the Captains Cabin, I shall go and see to this _ally_."

There was total silence for all of a few seconds before Durandal gave her a slow nod and said "Very well that is true, but I ask that you maintain the level of etiquette befitting one of _ZAFT_ Captain."

It was not a question, it was not a request, it was an order that Talia was to follow out to the letter. With a salute Talia said "I will do what is befitting of my rank and of _ZAFT_ Captain."

Durandal now looked to Cagalli and Athrun as he now said Chairman Durandal "Representative Atha, my apologies for today and for not being able to close the door on the matter, I regret to inform you that we will be delayed in returning to Armoury One and to the PLANTS."

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

Durandal was true to his word, a trait not often found in many a politician, but fact was it was Talia Gladys who I met me and Rey who showed me the way to the toilets. Fun fact he also stayed near to the toilets while I took my leak, he has to be under orders to be close by in case I try anything. That aside if this is a simulation I am going to face one big ass fine for taking a leak in wherever this is. One the other hand if this is real it is all okay, except for the fact that I am somehow in an anime so far from home and in an era I'd rather not be in.

Why can't it be the UC timeline or After Colony, even Gundam _00_ is more appealing than this and I'd have to fight aliens there. But now as I wash my hands I have to exhale loudly as I say "Now, that feels so much better."

It does feel good to be relieved like that, but now I have to ask but not out loud, where am I going to go next? It is not like I can just go home, well it doesn't appear that I will be able to. As I now dry my hands Rey asks in a neutral tone "So where are you planning to go to next?"

I turn to look at Rey and now have to ask him what Professor Oak asks all starting Pokemon trainers "Are you a boy or girl?"

He did not look impressed by that question, but he clearly was able to grasp why I was asking it. So now as he sighs, he tells me "I am a man."

I give him a nod as finish drying my hands and proceed to walk out and he only doing as he was ordered follows me. I manage to walk all the way back to the hangar to see that some extra from the crew was checking out **Agito Zero**. I hear one with a red dash in his hair say "If you look past the bad, I mean strange colour scheme it's actually pretty cool mobile suit."

I roll my eyes at that and just continue to walk towards **Agito Zero** , no one seems to be trying to stop me at this point so that is a good thing. I'm a bit tired, I'll fly out to where no one is take a nap, then worry about food later, at this point in time all I want is for this to come to an end. Why am I hear, what happened to literally everyone else back home?

I think the kid who was checking out my suit was named Vino Dupre, but he has a friend who is usually with him. Yolan, Yolan Kent if my memory serves that's the other guys name and I now hear him call out. "Vino, this suit has place to charge it from, what does it run off, nuclear power, I thought the treaty meant you couldn't have suits like that."

At this point I ignore the fact that they are trying to figure something out about **Agito Zero** and decide to just go ahead and begin to scale it. As I begin to do this I now hear a voice that I would rather not hear, it is the voice of Lunamaria and she says to me "That sure is a unique mobile suit you have there Mr Hitoro."

I cringe at the fact at being called Mr Hitoro, but it would be rude to just keep my back turned right now when she is clearly trying to engage in conversation. So now I turn around to look down at her as I say "In a way yes, but if I were to say it, my Mobile Suit has a different Standard Template Construct to your own."

All of a sudden I am glad that I was able to recall what STC meant and the fact that it is true that **Agito Zero** is based of a different design to all _Cosmic Era_ Mobile Suits. My reply did cause Lunamaria to raise an eyebrow at what I said, it can be confusing for people who don't know Gunpla to understand. So it is no surprise to me when she asks "A Standard Template Construct, what is that?"

I can't very well give her the explanation from Warhammer 40K, so I will have to say something else and just have to run with it for now. "It is not that hard to understand, the Mobile Suits you build are all based off a Standard Template Construct, STC for short. It is quite possible that the STC of my Mobile Suit and that of your own are not the same, thus the differences between the two of them are obvious."

Vino who now seems to have gotten a little shock from the fact that I had returned managed to say "I know, it is like the design of your Mobile Suit is different to ours since you did not use the same basic design that we do?"

Now as I give him a nod he seems rather proud of what he was able to deduce. Fact is that he is right, I did not use the _Cosmic Era_ template for the **Agito Zero** , rather its inner frame is based of both the **Unicorn** and **Banshee Gundams**.

Unlike theirs that are based on who knows what, probs another _UC Era_ rip off, I mean _Sunrise_ got really bored when they made the _Cosmic Era_. But here I am just letting them talk to me, when I should just try to get back on track to getting the **Agito Zero** in order to leave this place behind. Perhaps when I return to my suit it will all be all, I might have to pay a hefty fine though for urinating in public, but at least it will all be over.

So now I give Lunamaria a nod as I turn my back to her and make my way to the cockpit. At first it seemed as if I would be able to get up there without anyone trying to talk to me or stop me. But that is not the case as a calm voice now states to me "It is as you state, that suit of yours is definitely of a different origin to the ones we have here in _ZAFT_."

That is the voice of Gilbert Durandal, current Chairman of the PLANTS, but above all else, friend and Doctor to Rau Le Creuset, no rather Ra La Flaga. Sure he has his oath as a doctor to uphold, but if this guy had died, Rau would have been had a harder time being evil and pulling off his plans. Sure Rau was just a fictional character, but the guy was made so you could hate him and that is how I felt towards that character.

Durandal gave off a different feel, though I am pretty sure that it was never confirmed but alluded to the fact he was the one responsible for the assassination attempt on Lacus Clyne. The fact that Meer Campbell was around to be his 'fake Lacus' and the fact that he tried to have the 'real Lacus' killed at least twice gave me the feeling he's evil. That and though I did not care for Shinn as a character, what he and Rey did to manipulate him was just evil and nothing else.

So now as I turn around to face this man, I choose my words carefully when I say "So to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

There are a few murmurs and blank looks all towards my direction, smooth I just screwed up big time and not in the _Big Time Rush_ way. At least he seems to take it well and introduces himself "Oh where are my manners, I am Gilbert Durandal, current Chairman of the PLANTS."

That was creepily polite of him, but the proper code of conduct now demands that I give him my name at the very least. So now I state to him "The name's Hitoro, Anthony Hitoro."

I now look over to where the **Gaia Gundam** is being held and note that they are still getting it open. Must be some code that Neo put up just in case this happened. My bet is Auel and Sting are not happy with this not to mention Neo who is probably pulling his bad Char Clone mask of in frustration. That aside I choose to say "It would appear that despite your efforts, you are unable to open your suit."

Durandal now raised his eyebrow at me as he now asked "Are you saying that you can open it Anthony Hitoro?"

I look over to the **Gaia Gundam** and then to Durandal, then back to the **Gaia Gundam** then back to Durandal. I now shrug as I answer him "Could I open it, perhaps I could, will I open it, no it's not my place to do so, this is not my fight."

Durandal now asked me "If I may ask, where is it that you are going to go?"

In reply to him I state "With any luck Alpha Centauri, but I'll settle for Mars, Jupiter or Saturn, Uranus, Neptune or perhaps Pluto."

I was not looking at him as I now opened up the **Agito Zero** , but I do believe that he was raising his eyebrow at me when he asked "Mars I can understand, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune or Pluto, I was unaware that we had colonies out that far?"

Now as I get into the **Agito Zero** I call out "Thanks for reminding me, scratch Mars off the list, I''l just be going to Alpha Centauri then, perhaps I'll meet Spock and the Vulcans, wait Spock was half human, so I can't?"

I think just said something that I probably did should not have as I hear voices asking what the hell was I talking about. Such a shame that Star Trek is not here in the _Cosmic Era_ , I wonder what else is missing, _Mobile Suit Gundam_ should also be on that missing list. Now as I close **Agito Zero** I have to wonder if they simply did not exist or they were taken by the endless flow of time? Now I hear through the **Agito Zero** Durandal ask me "Is there any way I could possible be able to convince you to stay?"

Truth is I got no food, no friend and if this is not a simulation, so I should try to play it safe for now "Okay I'm listening?"

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of that, this took me a few weeks to write out as I got back into the feeling of writing again, a feeling that I lost some time after I last uploaded (around 39 days ago)**

 **If you have any questions about me please PM**

 **Please Read and review, no flaming thanks and until next time WE ARE GUNDAMS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter folks hope you enjoy it,**

 **Please review no flaming.**

* * *

Chapter One

" _The past is gone for good, but the future's still ours for the taking. That's why we fight._ " King (Final Fantasy Type-0)

Durandal and Talia now sat down in the Captain's Cabin, the two of them had gone through negotiations with Anthony Hitoro 15 minutes or so ago. Now that the two of them were truly alone, Talia had to voice her concerns "That man, he is a rouge, there is nothing certain about him, no data we can trace to him and on top of that, he claims to be a natural."

Durandal now raised an eyebrow at that "You say claims, do you mean to say that you doubt his words and you believe that he is a Coordinator, do you have any evidence or theory to back that up?"

Talia now shook her head "No I have neither evidence or theory on how he is one of us, I just know that no normal man, no Natural can be that good a pilot or be able to look around 15 to 16 while being 26."

Durandal now gave chuckle at that remark before he asked Captain Gladys "You don't believe that he is a Natural, but you do believe that he is 26, may I ask why that is?"

Talia did not look amused with the matter at all, unlike Durandal who found it amusing for her to believe such a thing, but to refuse to believe another? As she now took in a deep breath then exhaled loudly to let Durandal know that she did not find what he said amusing, she now stated "I believe that you may notice that neither of us look like we, I who am 29 going on 30 and you who are 32 going on 33 do not look like the average Natural our own age."

To this Durandal gave a nod as he agreed with what she said, but now chose to say "I too believe that he is not whom he says he is, care to hear my theory, Talia?"

Talia Gladys now narrowed her eyes before she gave the nod to Durandal who went on to say "I do believe that he may at one point been a part of _ZAFT_ , but I believe that he is a Natural as he claims to be."

This did come as a shock to the Captain of the Minerva, how could that be possible. If he was part of _ZAFT_ , then he had to be a Coordinator, no doubt about it. There was a whole war between those who were born naturally and those who were born via genetic selection.

That was had been called _The Bloody Valentine_ and though it was now two years later, the scars of that war were still felt by both sides. So now it was only natural for Talia to ask "But how can that be, if he is not a Coordinator he claims to be, how could he have been a part of _ZAFT_?

To answer that question, Durandal gave a question of his own that held the answer "Tell me Talia, if a couple have children, one a Coordinator one a Natural, what do you think the children would be if they did not select the genes?"

That was a very good question, would the child truly be a natural? Fact of the matter was if two Coordinators were to conceive a child, that child would have the enhancements as they were without need for any more enhancements.

But such things were not cheap if Naturals wished their child to have them. What if they were able to do so for one child but not the other? Such things like a family made up of both Naturals and Coordinators were not unheard of in the PLANTS, while it was under Siegel Clyne.

Knowing this Talia and knowing that under Siegel Clyne there were at least some _Naturals_ in _ZAFT_ , it did make sense. But if he was a Natural, then it was more likely than not he was a moderate and if he was a moderate he'd have been branded a traitor along with Siegel Clyne.

It did not matter to Patrick Zala at the time, but he did certainly make sure there was no place for Naturals in the PLANTS. If that man had his way, then there would be no Earth either in short their maybe a reason why Anthony did not tell them much or even his real name.

It would explain why he was both cautious of them and a little bit tired when he was dealing with them. Being able to digest this, Talia now asked "Do you believe that he was part of _ZAFT_ at the start of the war, but was turned on and cast out if not almost killed by the Zala Regime?"

In reply to that Durandal said "I have a few theories on that, but fact of the matter is, his skills as a pilot would mean that it is more than likely he was trained by _ZAFT_. I do believe that due to the purge the former Chairman Zala did of Siegel Clyne and the Moderates, he'd have likely gone to ground in order to avoid his execution. The 2nd theory I have is that he had family at Junius 7, which means he hates the Earth Alliance, Natural or not he'd fit in with the Zala Regime."

Talia now raised an eyebrow as she asked her former lover "If the latter is the case, he'd hate us for what Patrick Zala tried to do to all Naturals."

At that point Durandal shot back almost with hostility in his voice "You forget, it was Ray Yuki a man who was loyal to _ZAFT_ and to the PLANTS, he was the man that shot and killed Patrick Zala with his dying breath. Given his age I'd say that this Anthony Hitoro and Ray Yuki possible knew and attended the academy at the same time."

Talia at this point was not sure what Durandal was getting at, but then she recalled the position that Ray Yuki had held and she said "He worked closely with Chairman Zala, when Zala was the Chairman of the National Defence Committee."

Durandal now gave a nod as he said "This might just be say so, but the fact is if he did have a friendship or rather was a comrade of Ray Yuki, he'd have a way to hide or erase his own identity."

Talia now cautiously asked "If he could tell us who he is, we could reinstate him, you could have all that he was accused of revoked, couldn't you Gilbert?"

Durandal shook his head, he had done so in order to save Yzak Joule once before. If the Chairman of the PLANTS did do that again on any case, it would look rather suspicious. So now shaking his head Durandal told her "No, at this point it is all theory, if you believe that you can find something that would tie him to _ZAFT_ , then look deeper."

Talia now got up and began to get changed, she needed to take her mind of the recent battles and this stranger and so did Giblert. The two of them were going to engage in actions that if anyone else knew, would be deemed inappropriate, a liaison between the two of them would be scandalous, but both had faith nothing like that would come to light.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

He had been able to hear every single word that had been said between Talia Gladys and Giblert Durandal. But now he chose to stop due to the fact that he knew what the two of them were going to do. "Good Lord, **Zero** you can stop, I have no intent to listen in on real life amateur porn or hentai, I am sure that I do not need to know their sex lives."

Thanks to the _Zero-System_ within the **Agito Zero** , Anthony had been able to overcome all digital defences as well as not alert a single person to the fact that he had done so. Why was there a camera and tapping devices in the Captains room, some things are best left unknown.

But now he had to comment on what they who they thought he was "I say it is a bit if not very over the top, I mean did that just grow and grow and grow, but if that is what they think, how can I use that?"

Anthony at this point saw a lot of options appear up within the **Agito Zero** , the _Zero-System_ did show him a few plans he could set in motion. Yet it was the most simple and bland plan, that Anthony went for, after all if it's not broken don't fix it, if it is simple, it does not mean it is obvious.

His suit the **Agito Zero** for example had literally what 6 weapons at its disposal, but that did not mean it was not a lethal suit that could take down swarms of mocks. But now Anthony chose to go over the pros and cons of being with _ZAFT_ right now. "Pro, I get food and drink, Con I am with a bunch of people who think they are better due to being born a different way."

Of course food and drink were on his mind, in fact that was mostly on his mind when he was hungry. There were a few more pros and cons of being here, but right now Anthony chose to regain his focus on this _back story_ he had to create.

Now with a sigh he chose one for the **Agito Zero** to implement as he said "I sure hope this does not come back to bit me in the arse when it is over, if this is a simulation, I'll take the fine for pissing in public over being in the CE for real."

But now Anthony saw Rey coming down to the Mobile Suit Hangar. But it was more likely he had come to check up on Anthony. At this point they'd still believe that they had Anthony in a way trapped on board the _Minerva_ as it were. But they would be wrong, Anthony was not trapped in here.

He could force the ship itself, rather than the crew to let him leave at any time. Yet at this point in time, he had opted not to do that and just sit idle inside the **Agito Zero** for now.

But instead of just hanging around the hangar room, Rey instead came right up to the **Agito Zero.** If he was planning on keeping an eye on Anthony, he was not being subtle about it. But no instead of staying silent and staring at the **Agito Zero** , the young clone elected to speak. His words were soft, but they held authority that others on board this ship did not. "Mr Hitoro, there is food being served at the mess hall, I have been ordered to guide you their if you wish to eat?"

Anthony paused then looked over to the **Gaia Gundam** , in the time he had been talking with Durandal, it was clear that they had been able to get that suit open. But the pilot of it was in an unconscious state when they did this and had been placed elsewhere.

Anthony could not help but feel a bit of pity for the EXTENDED known as Stella, she was going to die if she did not get the medications and drugs that she needed as an EXTENDED. But that aside Anthony said "I will join you, stand back I am coming out now."

The **Agito Zero** opened up and Anthony skilfully scaled down the Mobile Suit in order to get to the ground. If Rey had any words on the way Anthony descended to him, he did not say them. No the clone of Al Da Flaga just now gave a nod to Anthony and said "If you would follow me, I shall take you there."

Anthony gave Rey a nod and he began to take Anthony out of the Hangar bay. As he did this were whispers from those who were around them in the hangar bay. Anthony did not reveal that his Mobile Suit the **Agito Zero** could move on its own if need be. As Anthony and Rey passed them by and exited the Hangar bay Rey said "Ignore their words please."

It was now as they were walking through the hallways after a little while that a voice could be heard talking rather loudly. That voice was Meyrin if Anthony could tag the voice to her properly, she was now talking loudly about none other than him. "Hey Shinn I heard you fired on that guy when you saw him, when his face came up on the screen all the Captain was able to say was _w_ _here is your pilot suit_!"

As the voices got closer Anthony heard Lunamaria reply to her sister "That is actually funny Meyrin, but is it true all he wanted to do was use our loo in exchange for a Mobile Suit."

Meyrin replied even louder now to confirm what her older sister had just asked her "Yes, that is true he was all like he needed to take a leak real badly and asked to use our loo and called it by a few other names."

Lunamaria now replied to her "Well that is very, how do I say, strange, like really strange, there has to be more to it than that?"

The voices were growing ever closer now and if Anthony had to reckon, he'd lay eyes upon the three of them as soon as they turned the next corridor. It would appear that Rey was of a similar mind as he now sighed and asked Anthony "Mr Hitoro, could I ask you to just ignore all that they have said, they are fresh out of the academy."

Anthony in reply gave a smile as he said in a rather hushed voice "If you'd prefer it that way, I'm not going to go against being utterly silent, but know that silence can be rather misleading as well."

Rey gave Anthony a nod as they two of them turned the corner, no doubt that the two of them were going to run into those whom the voices belonged to. Rey did not know it at the time, but Anthony was sure to cause some mischief.

* * *

 _Lunamaria POV_

Meyrin now asks me "Hey Sis, the guy sounded really professional when he spoke to us on the bridge, did he sound like that when he spoke to you?"

I now recall how he did sound a little arrogant when he spoke to me, but I think that was not really arrogance more of he was just confidence in his own abilities. He did apologise to me when he believed he was being rude so I now say to Meyrin "He did come of a little cocky, but did apologise when he was rude, so I don't believe he is professional or cold if that is what you're asking."

I see my sister take in this information before she gives me a shrug and now tells me "You know, I am not sure about him, but I have to say, that uniform kind of makes him look coo-!"

She suddenly squeals or screams I am not sure which and now jumps behind me as I turn to see why she did so and I see it right beside Rey. I am not sure why Rey is guiding this guy around, but it seems that Meyrin was just talking about him and might be afraid that he has heard every word she just said. I think he looks more amused than anything else, but I am not sure, you can't tell by his expression, that lack any emotion.

But his eyes they seem to have a glint of mischief for a lack of a better word. He now confirmed it for me by raising an eyebrow and directing his eyes towards Merying saying "Is that so, you know I think the uniform makes me look cool too."

I gave a blink did he just make a joke, his manner seems much more friendly than that of before. Like he did seem to be a little on edge and cautious of us before, but now he seems a little more relaxed. I mean when I spoke to him in the hangar he did not seem to want to talk to me.

But now he seems more at ease as it were and comfortable with us or at least that is the feeling I am getting from him. But he now speaks and I have to say it is like he is some noblemen or at least a class above us, yet he is not condescending when he asks "Do you truly find me so terrifying or is it that I am so unsightly that you cannot bare to look and my hideous face, for it would cause one as fair as you pain?"

Did he just do what I thought he did, his face has adopted the look of a wounded puppy, oh god he does look rather handsome if not cute when he does that. But now Meyrin steps out from behind me and she is bumbling over her words as she says "No um, I mean no you are not ugly just, you are not scary I just, I just, I don't any more, please stop making that face please!"

Before I can say a thing or Meyrin can make a fool out of herself again, Rey asks him "I'd like to forget that this ever happened Mr Hitoro, please ignore this incident."

In reply to this his face returned to normal and he gave a very casual shrug to Rey as he said "I can't say I will forget this, ones own memories are not things any should try to erase or forget, but I can say I will ignore this incident as it were."

With that Rey gives him a nod and the two of them pass us by, I can't help but notice that Shinn is glaring at that guy. I am not sure, but I am certain he is ignoring Shinn on purpose, I think Rey may have a word to Shinn on this later, but I am not to be the judge of that.

As they continue walking, we turn to look at them until they turn the corner at the end of this hallway. As soon as the two of them are out of sight Shinn says to me "I don't like him, he is just too suspicious, I don't like the fact that he was by some means in the debris belt when we got their, it is all to convenient if you ask me."

Shinn had not seen what Mr Hitoro's Mobile Suit could do, but I had. I had seen what it was capable of, if he was on the side of those who attacked us I am pretty sure that we'd both be dead right now. He was skilled enough to disable and capture the **Gaia Gundam** in my stead as well as assist me in battle.

So I really do owe him in a way, that is why I now choose to defend Mr Hitoro against Shinn as I now tell him "Shinn I think you are just being paranoid, if he was not one our side, I'm pretty sure after I saw him take out the **Gaia Gundam** , I'd have been next."

I'm not sure if Shinn's angry at the fact that this guy could be a spy and we just let him in. Or the fact that this guy could be a way better pilot than any of us and Shinn is acting like a child, it is hard to tell with him. But now Shinn turns to me his eyes afire as he states "Don't tell me you've been drawn in with his nice guy act, that guy is not one of us and claims to be a natural, HE CLAIMS TO BE A NATURAL, IF HE IS ONE HE CAN'T BE ON OUR SIDE!"

Shinn just yelled that at the top of his voice, I'd be surprised if the Chairman did not hear it from all the way over at the Cabin the Captain has given him. That aside, it is rather rude and totally uncalled for, Shinn is being a brat and I now tell him so "Shinn what has gotten into you, you are acting like a child about all of this, right now we need all the help we can get, I am sure that the Chairman has his reasons for keeping here, he is the Chairman of the PLANTS you know?"

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I think that I will allow that to slide, Shinn is a hot head and a total loser. Not to mention the fact that I am an adult, while he is a child with some serious issues. I do have to wonder, why is it that no one took this kid to therapy, I mean what the fuck? Is it that hard to take a kid who clearly will have issues in the future due to the fact that he saw what was left of his family.

It is alright that he grieves for the loss of his family, it is not alright that he is a total ass about it and has this delusion that he is the only person who has lost people in war. Rey for his part now asks me "I do apologise for what he said, Shinn does let his mouth run off at times, he just mistrusts strangers."

In reply to that I just give a curt smile and say to him and now quote a line that I thought I'd never get the chance to quote in my life and it does fit this scenario, kind of I think "A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinion of sheep."

I am pretty sure that Rey has no idea whom I just quoted or how fucked up it is that I just quoted that. Right now all I need is a set of shades to appear on my face and a sign that says 'deal with it'. Rey confirms that he has no idea what I am talking about when he asks "So I take it, you are from ORB then?"

I'm not sure how he got that from what I said, but I guess when you say 'Lion' in this era, people think of the Lion of ORB and not anyone else. It is to be expected, I guess some books really do fade into history then or maybe the PLANTS ban such books. But in any case as much as I'd like to educated Rey here on what I was talking about I just reply to him "I can assure, I am not from ORB if that is what you mean to imply by what I just said, Lions can be from more than one place."

He does not respond to that with any movements and just continues to lead me on, I do wonder what I would have done had I chosen to turn around and walk off? I do want to do it, but if this is all real, then I don't want to offend only people who have shown me some hospitality.

So for the sake of etiquette I must stay here a while more, how long I do not know, when will they ask me to leave, I do not know that either. What I do know is that if things are going to be the same as in the show Junius 7 will be heading to Earth soon or rather _ZAFT_ will detect it soon. I am truly ready to take on such a task, I am not so sure?

But now we get to the mess hall and there are not many people here, but all fall silent when I enter, I am sure that is not a good thing. I can feel all of their eyes upon me, some I believe look in fear, some in awe, some with suspicion, yet I have to be above it all.

I have to be the lion who cares not what the sheep think of him, I have to adopted that face and just bear with it. After all in a sense, they are the snobs who think that they are elite, the best of the best. If one were to listen to Patrick Zala, he'd have you know they are a different species, sounds a bit like Magneto if I recall properly.

But now as I get the food I am give Rey directs me to a table that I sit down alone at. As I now eat, I can feel all eyes upon me, judging me by the way I eat food. Have they never seen a man eat before or are they basking in my awesome so much that they must look at me and forget whatever they were doing just before.

Okay maybe I am being a bit vain and I do show off my own skills at eating with high class manners an etiquette that is befitting of Treize. I will admit it is still a bit hard to have eyes of at least 20 people on me that means like 40 eyes give or take a few. In any case it is a little bit annoying not that I let that show.

When I am finished, I use the paper napkins provided to wipe my mouth, before I take the tray back to where I got it for, I said "Thank you for the meal, it was quite enjoyable."

The man or the cook as it were raises an eyebrow at those words, it is clear to me that he has never heard them at least while he has been on this ship. He does not say a word, but he looks a little grateful that I have been grateful to him, if I had to guess, he has a rough time catering for new fresh out of the academy troops.

That is if he is not also fresh out of the academy as well. I now look to Rey who shows me the door and I follow him as he walks out, as we do this I hear a few whispers about me, I pay no heed to them in the end, what do I care for Anime Extras who are usually not voiced.

Now it is only after that Rey and I put some distance between myself and the mess hall that he says "I will convey the thanks of the Chairman that you did not attempt to start any incidents while you were in the mess hall."

Giving him a nod I say "It is of no concern what others think of me", truth is I wished to say more. But I did recall the words of Tywin when he said " _Any man that needs say I am the King, is no true King._ "

In that way if I keep on saying I am something, it is clear that I am in fact truly not it at all. If I am to be as I say a Lion, then I need to be one rather than say I am one. To prove it has to be what I do not what I say, so far I have shown that my suit is better than theirs.

Showing that I am the better pilot will be harder due to my suit's being on its own better than their own means that my piloting skills will not be seen as highly. Now while I was in thought, I find that Rey is talking to me in fact he's asking me a question. Rey is asking me "Tell me, how long have you piloted a Mobile Suit?"

How long have I, I recall the first time I did was forth my 7th Birthday, almost 20 years ago when Gunpla was still a new thing. Is that when I say I started piloting or should I say when I first entered into a real tournament as it were, he is asking me how long I have piloted for so I'll let him decide how much. Now with a sigh I simply as Rey "The first time I got into a Suit was almost 20 years ago to the day."

Fact is he is Rey and not Shinn, so I do not have to listen to the crap of a kid telling me how my life is meant to be. No Rey is not like Shinn and just gives a nod, if he believes me or not, he does not say. But he no doubt took note of what I said so he can tell Durandal later on. He is not aware of the fact I know how close he is to the Chairman of the PLANTS, in fact if I played my cards right, Durandal is not yet aware of the fact I know him and Talia are clearly intimate.

But I believe it is time for some rest now, I still have some more time till they discover Junius 7 is in motion. So now as Rey leads me back to the hangar I give a yawn. Because I did this, he turns around to me and asks "Are you tired, I could ask to get quarters prepared for you?"

There is no emotion in his words, they are just a simple question of a man under orders. In reply to him I now shake my head as I say to him "There is no need, my Mobile Suit is more than enough for me, I do not wish to impose on you."

Rey now nods at that, he seems to either get the fact that I don't want to owe them any more than I need to. Or he just thinks I don't trust them to sleep in quarters that can be accessed. He is more of the silent type so he does not say what is on his mind, yet again. But such thoughts fade from my mind as I now return to the hangar, make my way back to **Agito Zero** and climb into it. I yawn once more as I take a seat in my pilot's throne and close my eyes to get some rest.

* * *

 _With Rey_

It has been a few hours since that man, Anthony Hitoro went into his Mobile Suit to sleep. But now Rey had found he had been asked to escort that same man again to a briefing room with the chairman. He was not sure why _he_ had to be the one to do this, other than the fact that Durandal and him had ties that made him more loyal than any other on this ship. Now as he came closer to the Suit he said "Anthony Hitoro, the Chairman wishes to speak with you soon."

It took about a minute or so for him to get a reply, but when he did get a reply it was not what he expected. It was "Is that so?"

A good thing that Lunamaria was not there, she would have gotten a little bit ticked off that he said that again. Yet he did come out promptly after saying this, so Rey had no cause for concern. It was now that Rey said with a sense of great urgency "Please follow me and quickly time is running out and there is much that the Chairman wishes to speak on."

Anthony gave him a slow nod and now kept pace with Rey who just turned around to head to where ever they were meant to go. As they did move to that location Anthony did say in a nonchalant voice "So I take it that it is big, the thing that got you to come all the way back here to get me, when there are places that you'd much rather be, am I wrong?"

Rey gave a slight nod as they walked, if that was a nod to say all that was said had been true or that some of it was true, Rey did not say. But it can be taken that he did not wish to be here at this point in time as he did have _friends_ as it were. Rey on the other hand, was not sure if Anthony was trying to get under his skin or not.

If by any chance the man did get under his skin, he was not going to show it. That or Anthony was probing him to try and see what type of man he was and no matter how he reacted, he'd be judged or evaluated. He was not aware of the fact that Anthony was in fact just trying to make conversation as it were, not everyone was scheming something, all the time.

After a few minutes they arrived at a room where Durandal was sitting down and Captain Talia Gladys was standing behind him. Athrun and Cagalli were in the room, it looked as if they had just sat down, well Cagalli had at least, Athrun or rather Alex Dino was standing at this point. Now as Rey and Anthony came into the room, Gilbert Durandal said "Ah good to see you, it is good that you are here, better that we all hear this now rather than repeat it later on."

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

Now as I take a seat, I make sure it does not look as if I am familiar with either Athrun or Cagalli, in fact I take a seat making sure I am impartial to both the PLANTS and ORB. It was after he sat down, that Rey left the room and Durandal now dropped the bomb that he was going to say. "There have been reports that we have confirmed that Junius 7 is in Motion."

I now see Cagalli act in the way that is befitting of her as she asks "What, Junius 7 is in motion, but how come?"

To that Durandal calmly states "I have no idea, what we do know is this, what we do know is this, it is moving quite quickly and on the most dangerous course."

That is true and I am not sure if he knows the real truth or not of the matter just yet. In any case I still don't like him.

Talia now added on to that stating "Our crew has already confirmed the reports."

Her voice is calm, but I see the face of Athrun looks concerned very concerned as he asks "Confirmed, how can this happen, the remains were supposed to be in an orbit that was stable for hundreds of years?"

To this Durandal calmly suggest while Cagalli's face is wrought with worry "Perhaps a collision with a meteor or some other external factor, in any event it is moving, even as we speak it's heading for Earth."

Cagalli was so worried I can see her shaking as her hands each holding the other as she asks "What will happen to ORB or to the Earth if that falls."

To this Durandal was about to say something when I state "That is irrelevant it is not going to happen, I am sure that the _new Chairman_ of the PLANTS has _ZAFT_ devoting all of its energies to prevent the collision, not to mention how it started to move in the first place am I wrong, Sir?"

He looks to me, if I were to judge to look on his face, he is intrigued by what I just said or how I know what he was going to say. But that aside he now looks to Cagalli and says "It is as he says, I do apologise for involving you in yet another incident, I have order this ship to go to Junius 7 as well, the _Minerva_ will be on its way as soon as the necessary repairs are completed, fortunately we don't have very far to travel, it's inconvenient, but I hope for your understanding princess?"

He played her like a fucking harp and now she utters the tune he wished her to say, though he is not being evil here, I can see it all the same. Cagalli for her part says "But of course, after all we're the ones who are gonna-!"

She now face palms at whatever she was going to say before she continues "If there is anything at all, just ask, is there anything at all that I can do to help you?"

She looks like the Cagalli of old, perhaps she does have some fighting spirit left within her. In reply to that Durandal says now in a calm voice "I understand how you feel Princess, but please try to remain calm, rest assured if we need any help we won't hesitate to ask."

Talia now spoke up as she said "It might be difficult be we are trying to get in contact with ORB so you can be in touch with your homeland, we are also trying to arrange for a ship to come pick you up as soon as possible."

Cagalli now began to shudder once more as she turned away and said "Yes, that'd be fine."

At this point I raise my hand slightly and wait for Durandal to turn to me, with a nod he tells me that I can speak so I now do so. "If I may be so bold as to ask, why am I here right now, this meeting has nothing to do with me at all and no disrespect intended, but it does seem rather strange for you to have a meeting between two nations and invite a third party?"

Durandal gave me a nod now as he replied "That is true and you are well within your rights to think that, but the reason I have you hear Mr Hitoro, is to ask for your help and your opinion on this matter, would you mind sharing it?"

I give a shrug as I say "I'd be ready for combat if I were heading to Junius 7, things like this do not happen by chance and I'd be wary of that other ship, it no doubt will come back to haunt you now that you have one of its pilots held captive."

Durandal now raised his eyebrow at what I just said, he clearly wished for me to go on, but I chose to be silent. That is until he now asked "Mr Hitoro, you believe that we will have to engage in combat during our mission to stop Junius 7, can you elaborate on that."

I give a nod before I say to him "Some two years ago a war ended, a war that left scar that are yet to heal for many, at the end both sides in the conflict were led by fanatics. Two years ago two factions one in Space and one on Earth, both had the intent to wipe out the other down to the last man, woman and child.

It does not take a genius to know that the there are many on both sides who still have the same views they had two years ago and are willing to act on them. Both on Earth and in the PLANTS, there are those who seek to still destroy the other. Patrick Zala and Mutra Azrael may be dead, but the ideals they stood for are not. You can kill a man or woman, but you cannot kill an idea, I am sure a man such as yourself is aware, that ideas are bullet proof."

There is a pause after I say this, I can feel the eyes of all four of the people in the room judging me. Trying to figure out why I chose the words that I did or why I even said them in the first place. But now the voice of Talia Gladys spoke and she was a little bit condescending in her words saying "That is all well said Mr Hitoro, but do you have any proof of it?"

I now turn my gaze to her and fixate my eyes to stare right into hers, she was able to hold my gaze for a solid 10 seconds before she turned her face away from mine. Now only after she conceded that she could not meet my gaze did I speak and when I did, I let her know just how many fucks I gave about who she is and what rank she holds.

I now state calmly but with a cold bitterness to my voice "Proof is it, take a look around your ship, the proof that the ideals Patrick Zala had still linger here, you are blind to it due to the fact that you are part of it, you hold the same air of _Coordinator_ superiority that Patrick Zala had, though it is toned down."

Talia looked very offended by what I had said, at least now I can see she is about to snap and be rude, so I now know one of her triggers. She would have also snapped as well, if it were not for Durandal raising his hand to silence her, the man with the raven black hair now looked into my eyes.

We stare off as he now says "Talia what he said is true, we do not think much of looking down on Naturals, it is done so often that we no longer notice that we are doing it."

I do not look to Talia to see her reaction to this at all, no I still have my eyes locked on Durandal, due to the fact that he is staring at me intently. So I now ask him "I take it from what you said earlier that you would like to gain my aid for what you are about to attempt?"

Durandal now let his gaze turn away from me as he gave a nod. I'm glad though, I am not sure how much longer I could have held his gaze, Durandal is a dangerous man. After he looks to Talia who I can see is still rather ticked off about what I said he turns to look at me again as he asks "Can you assist us in stopping Junius 7 or if failing that, we are able to minimise the casualties it would inflict upon the Earth."

I now narrow my eyes at him, it is a noble goal but fact of the matter is he's going to be blamed for this no doubt about it. I state what I intend to ask him plainly so all in the room can hear it and know what I said "Tell me, why go to such efforts to stop it, sure you have bases upon Earth, but you must know that it does not matter if it hits Earth or not, you and the PLANTS will be called to account for this by those upon the surface, you know of what I speak."

Cagalli now got up and said to me in a rather hostile voice "You can't seriously believe that, you know that the Chairman is doing all he can to stop Junius 7!"

In reply to her I just give a shrug as I say "You and I know that, but who else, name the other world leaders that know of the events going down now, it is more than likely that any involvement by the PLANTS will be used against them."

What I had said, all of it was true and Durandal knew it. He knew that no matter what they did, he'd have to answer to the nations of Earth. No doubt the deck there would be stacked against him and in the end it would result in war if not in a very unfair and cruel treaty signed by the PLANTS. Durandal now asked me "You have said much, most of it is true, if not all, but you are yet to answer if you will assist us?"

* * *

 _Nomral POV_

There is a moment of silence after this is said to Anthony who just sits there looking directly at Durandal. Before he asked "What is it, what is it that is to be done when your pilots launch for Junius 7?"

Talia was about to reply, but Durandal understood the real meaning of the question. It was not about a plan or how they intended to stop Junius 7. No it was a question of conviction, only a man such as Durandal and perhaps Athrun could gather this. Now replying to this question, Durandal stated "Our pilots will do their duty out there to whatever end."

Anthony now repeated those last three words as if asking a question "To whatever end?"

Now still looking at Durandal or rather looking blanking in his direction Anthony stood up as he said "They went with songs into the battle, they were young, Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow, They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted: They fell with their faces to the foe."

No one spoke after Anthony said these words, no in fact no one spoke till Anthony continued what he was saying for he was not yet finished. "They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old: Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn, At the going down of the sun and in the morning, _We will remember them._ "

With those final words, Anthony got up and left the room and simply walked out, all saw him leave. Yet no one in the room made an attempt to stop him. Not Cagalli, not Athurn, not Talia and not Durandal. All of them just watched him leave the room with out answer the question that Durandal had asked him.

After about thirty seconds, the initial shock for Talia was over and she now turned to Durandal and asked him "Chairman, he did not give us an answer?"

In reply to this it was Athurn Zala or rather Alex Dino who said "No he did, he gave you an answer, just not in the way you expected it to be."

Talia was a little bit confused to say the least, she had heard the man recite some poem, not give an answer. That was because she was unable to see the poem for what it truly was. She did not know the meaning of the poem, the reason behind the words had faded away into history.

So she now turned to Athrun and addressed him "Mr Dino, I do not see what you are saying, he merely recited a poem to us, about things that I am not even sure of, how did he give us his answer like that?"

The poem itself, the words with only resonate with a man like Athrun and perhaps Cagalli. That can be seen as a reason for her silence, that or she just chose not to speak her mind right now.

But that aside Durandal after pondering the words chose to say "We have our answer Captain Gladys, inform all of the crew that we will have an ally with us for this operation and do tell Shinn not to fire at him again, be sure to make it clear that is an order and not a request."

Talia was about to ask why he was saying this but Durandal went on to say "I do believe we have opened the **Gaia Gundam** and got the pilot in one of our cells, make sure security is tight."

To this Talia gave a salute and said "Yes Chairman, but what makes you believe that Mr Hitoro has chosen to help us?"

Durandal now stated to Talia "It was in what he said, go over that poem in your head again if you have to, his answer was in there for us, something our friend Alex Dino was able to figure out, care to share with us what you heard."

All eyes turned to Athrun Zala as before he stated what he heard "He said many things, but the message of all of it, was that _he will fly out with you_."

* * *

 **Alright guys how was it, I did add the Ode in their as part of a well, I guess it fitted as an answer for Durandal in a poetic way.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think no flaming thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait a lot happened, I should have had this out two weeks ago like on the 23** **rd** **or so, but I got an eye infection that lasted two weeks and cleared up around 3 days ago.**

 **For this Chapter, I have accepted an OC from FlashDevil who is from the same world as Anthony, he has his own custom Mobile suit and all as well. It is male by the way and from the same class at highschool that Anthony was in.**

 **I'll be accepting another OC this time a female, but it will have to be from the CE, Mobile Suit pilot or not, please review and tell me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW no flaming thanks.**

Chapter Two

"People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose faith." Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)

Anthony had walked out of the meeting a little while ago and was met by Rey in the hallway, who made the request that he come with him to the officers lounge. There were a few of the other crew members here, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Shinn, Vino and Yolan. Seeing a stove and sink with a cupboard and a few utensils near the far side of the room he looked to it and then back to Rey before he asked "May I?"

Rey gave a nod as he said "Go for it."

Anthony did just that and when to the cupboard opened it got out the tea and started to make himself a cup. As he did this he put a few spoonfuls of sugar into the cup. Enough that everyone noticed this, but only Lunamaria was able to tell him "Hey go easy on the sugar, eat too much and you'll be sick."

Anthony now stirred his spoon as he turned around to look at Lunamaria and said with a tranquil face "I did not know you cared for my health, thank you truly from the bottom of my heart."

Lunamaria for some reason or the other took a step back, but before she could say anything, Anthony spoke once more. This time telling her "I thank you and your sister for donating your sugar rations to me, you both are clearly sweet enough without it."

Lunamaria opened her mouth as she said "Hey Meyrin and I are not-" pausing her face blushed suddenly as she realised what Anthony had just said to her. She tried to say something else, but no words came out, she merely sat down and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Meyrin for her part just blushed furiously as if she was burning up with a fever and turned face away from where she could by chance make eye contact with Anthony. But that was not all she did, she managed to say in a very meek and mild voice "Thank you, I, I don't mind if you have my share of sugar, you did, you did save my sister."

Anthony now raised an eyebrow as he said "I think I should keep my distance from you Miss Meyrin Hawke, I might get a cavity or several if I get to close to you."

At this point Lunamaria got up to defend her sister, though she did not quite understand why she did so "Hey back of my little sister will you."

Anthony now gave a shrug as he added his tea to his milk one final time before he said "Oh so this one has some spice as well, but relax, if you listened to what I said, what you're asking is what I said I'd do, so don't mind me."

He now took an exaggerated sip of his tea as a very awkward silence now settled in and Lunamaria's face now turned a very bright red. But to break the silence Anthony took a more serious tone as he said "Don't you have more pressing matters to attend to, literally."

At this point the entire room went silent as Meyrin said "I did hear that Junius 7 is heading to Earth and we are part of the team that has to stop it."

Vino now looks scared as he asks "How do we even do that, it is totally nuts?"

Rey now calmly stated and Anthony did at the exact same time "Just break it up."

All eyes in the room turned to look at the two of them after they said this almost in perfect sync. But since Rey had also said this, Vino was the first to speak. He asked the question "Even if we do break it in half, that is still like 8 km long, and think of how hard it would be to break up if we suddenly got more targets we had to hit."

Yolan Kent now agreed with his friend as he said "Yeah, less targets out there the better right?"

He was agreeing with his friend, but he was clearly not truly convinced of what he was saying. But as soon as he finished that Anthony said "Fewer."

Yolan at this point turned sharply now to look at Anthony as he asked "I'm sorry what?"

Anthony at that point said "Fewer, fewer targets out there the better, that all would depend the approach you are taking to this."

He now looked to the rest of them "What did anyone notice him going from Casanova to being my mum in like the span of a minute if not less?"

Anthony now took a sip of his tea again before he said "What she never spoke about me to you, Son?"

The room went deathly silent when Anthony pulled out that joke, it was so quite you could hear everyone holding their breath, waiting for something to happen. That or they were holding their breath so they did not laugh out loud, it would seem that Anthony was a capable shit stirrer, if not a very talented one. Yolan finally spoke when he said "Dad, is that you?"

Even Rey was forced to crack a smile at that, Shin for his part was trying his best not to laugh and was failing, badly. Rey did have to take a mental note that Anthony knew how to make people smile or rile them out. He was able to make all of them laugh or at least smile, even with such a grim situation looming over their heads. But that was only possible due to Yolan taking the joke rather well. If the joke had been directed at someone Shinn, it would have ended in Rey having to hold Shinn back, at best.

But now the minds of those in the room returned to the task at hand and Meyrin chose to ask "But how can we do it, if we are to have a chance we must be able to break it up enough times that it will disintegrate when they enter the Earth's atmosphere."

Anthony at this point said, in a soft voice, but with the authority of one who knew better as he quoted "All things be ready if our minds be so."

At this point Shinn chose to break away from the easy going conversation when he said "Yeah, you can say that, not all of us have a super crap going on with my Mobile Suit, it's clear that anyone who fights you while you are in your own Mobile Suit is at a disadvantage."

Shinn was being a dick and Rey was about to move in order to ask him not to take this any further when Anthony replied back to him. In a polite voice Anthony now said "You want a fight on a level playing field, you were clearly to young to partake in the war itself. In dying phases of that war, when it was Mobile Suit against Mobile Suit, we were pushed back all the way to Jachin Due."

Anthony had made a mistake when talking about the Bloody Valentine, he made the mistake of saying _we_ , not you. He did take note of that and just roll with it, Rey as well took note of what he had said. As for all the others in the room, they did not pick up on that.

Lunamaria was the first to speak after Anthony reminded them of the Blood Valentine War, she now said "What of the victims, the bodies of those who died in Junius 7, what will happen to them if we break it up?"

In reply to her Anthony stated very softly "That would come down to what and whom you value more, the living or the dead?"

That was a hard question for most there to answer, whom did they care about, victims of the attack whom most did not know. Or those would be victims on Earth who they did not know at all either. In a way it was a test of character to see who and what value more, the living or the dead. No one spoke their mind on that, not a soul, not Shin, not Rey, not Yolan, not Vino, not Meyrin and not even Lunamaria. It gave them all a few moments to reflect on the answer that they'd give and why'd they give it. To true to his character Shinn decided to be rude and angry and act as if he is the centre of the universe. With anger in his voice he stated "Why should any of us care for what happens on the Earth below, they tried to wipe us out just because we are better than them, this is their just deserves!"

To that Anthony calmly replied with only three words "Is that so, pray tell who the fuck gave you the right say who lives and who dies, the only noteworthy fact about you is that you are the pilot of the **Mobile Suit Impulse**."

Shinn now got up and walked over to Anthony ready to strike him, his fists were clenched and he now said "What was that, I dare you say that to my face and see what happens."

Before Rey could even move Anthony said "Are those enhanced ears you are so proud of failing you, I said that the only noteworthy fact about you is that you are the pilot of the **Mobile Suit Impulse**."

Shinn was seething in rage all could see that he was working himself up, the anger was vibrating through his entire body, he his body was all tense. It meant that he was getting ready, ready for a fight, one that he would most likely start.

Anthony on the other hand was totally calm, relaxed and showed not signs of fear at all. He showed no sign that he was afraid of Shinn, in fact one could say he was _serene_. The calmness that was upon him was eerily strange, one that all in the room except for Shinn could see. In its own way, being so open was a taunt, one that the hot headed Shinn took as he made a swing at Anthony.

Everyone saw Shinn take a swing at Anthony, as for what happened next none in the room can say they truly know. All they knew was one moment Shinn was about to land his blow, the next he had fallen over on his back, clutching his chest. Shinn now looked up and said as he gasped for breath "I, I didn't even see you move, what did you do to me!"

Looking down at Shinn, Anthony gave a shrug as he said "Well Mr Asuka, I did to you, what were you trying to do to me, from the looks of it, I'd have to say you were making a very poor attempt to hit me."

Lunamaria now raised her voice as she said "Hey listen, I saw that Shinn was going to hit you, but we all saw Shinn go down, what the hell did you do to him and can you please stop speaking in riddles for one minute?"

Anthony calmly replied "60 seconds."

Now calling out in a loud voice before anyone else could speak, was Meyrin and she asked "Do you have a boyfriend, I mean girlfriend, I mean girlfriend."

In reply Anthony replied without hesitation "I am straight so I never have had a boyfriend, I had a girlfriend, but she died, years ago, I don't want to talk about, 50."

Vino now asked "The hell did you do to Shinn?"

To this Anthony said "I hit him 48."

Yolan now stated "A cat could of told you that."

Calmly Anthony said "46"

Rey now in a calm voice asked "Where did you get your mobile suit."

To this Anthony stated honestly "I designed and built it myself, taking parts from other plans and using them to create my own, 40."

Lunamaria now asked "Are you a Coordinator?"

Anthony gave chuckle as he said "No I am not, a wasted question, 37."

Shinn now who was moving away from Anthony while still on the ground asked "How the hell did you hit me before I hit you."

Anthony now decided to reply to that stating "I trained since I was 5 in that style, that is how, 32."

To this Vino decided that he'd heard enough serious stuff and wanted an opinion on a matter that he thought was important enough to ask Anthony. "Hey tell me, out of all the girls on board the Minerva who've see so far, which of them is the prettiest?"

Anthony in reply said "That depends upon personal taste, I like long hair and modesty, make of it what you will, but that is my own personal taste, not a census of all on board this ship, 18."

Now as all eyes darted to Meyrin who seemed to blush, Rey asked Anthony "If you had to choose between saving the Earth or saving the PLANTS, which would you choose."

To this Anthony blankly and honestly said "Who says that I have to choose one or the other, I can choose both if I wish to, human lives cannot have a value placed on them that is equal in the eyes of us all, 6."

Shinn now managed to let his anger get a hold of him when he said "Yeah right, you can say that, but what about your actions, is there anything that you've done that can prove that claim."

In reply to that Anthony gave a shrug and said "Why would I need to prove a thing to you, what is it that makes you more than anyone else in this room, by what authority do you invoke your challenge upon me?"

Shinn was left dumbstruck for a moment, that was more than enough time for Rey to say "Shinn, calm down and take a seat."

Shinn now grumbled a few words and scowled at Shinn before he left the room trying to make as much noise as possible. It was just after the door shut behind him, Anthony said "Well isn't he the most pleasant young man I have ver met."

Lunamaria then said "Well you did kind a stir him up a little, so um he can be like that from time to time, it's nothing personal, that is just the way he is?"

To that Anthony raised his eyebrow as he asked "So he thinks it is alright for him to trash talk someone else, but when it happens to him, he can't take it if others do as to him as he does unto them?"

But putting that aside Anthony asked "What do you think are the chances of averting the disaster of Junius 7 colliding with Earth, what are your feelings on failing this mission?"

Lunamaria was the first to speak up as she said "I would feel terrible that we failed, I don't care the chances I will do what I can to stop it."

Anthony almost gave a smirk at that but he now turned to Rey who simply said "It is the mission at hand, that is all I have to say about it."

Anthony gave him a nod, it was a fair statement and fact was he was a clone and not like the rest of the people in the room. Yet he was still a person and Anthony had not forgotten it was he who shot Durandal at the end, no Kira. Anthony now turned to Vino, Yolan and Meyrin when he asked "And what of you, what is your feelings on this?"

Meyrin and Vino did not seem to know what to say but Yolan did and he said "Don't get me wrong, I would not be happy about all the people on Earth who will die, but life in the PLANTS would be easier."

To this Anthony just asked "Aren't you home, isn't Earth the _Cradle of Humanit_ y, Coordinator or not, you are still human and your ancestors are from Earth?"

To this Yolan gave a shrug "Yeah but they are dead and I really don't care about people from Earth, I mean my folks and I have been in the PLANTS since before I was alive?"

To that Anthony corrected him by saying "Born."

Yolan raised an eyebrow "Wait what?"

Anthony clarified what he said by saying "Born, your parents have been in the PLANTS before you were born, unless you were created in some sort of lab that is, beyond prying eyes and legal repercussions."

There was a pause before Yolan replied stating "No, I'm not some sort of secret monster made in a lab, if that is what you are insinuating, is that sort of thing even possible?"

To that Anthony made a face as he now gave a shrug as he turned to Rey "Say Rey Za Burrel, is that possible, is it possible that people can be created rather than born, what do you think?"

Rey gave a pause he was clearly unsure what to say and a little bit unnerved by what had just been said. Sure all in the room did see he was a bit unnerved, but as far as he could tell no one knew why, well almost no one. Rey for his part did not give an answer and in an attempt to change the subject back to the task at hand Anthony asked Yolan "Do you not feel anything, if Earth were to be destroyed, the history, the culture, the origins of your ancestors would vanish?"

Yolan now said something that proved Anthony's point to Durandal before "Yeah man, but they aren't from the PLANTS and I am, I'm from the PLANTS so what do I care for people I never knew who lived on Earth, they were Naturals after all and we are Coordinators?"

Vino gave a nod and said "Yeah they are naturals and we are Coordinators, it really isn't our business who they were, even if we are their descendants, they were Naturals and most Naturals are jealous of us and did start a war with us?"

Anthony took in a deep breath before he stated calmly to all in the room except Rey "Respect your ancestors, for you are the result of a thousand loves."

With that Anthony turned on his heels and waved them all goodbye as he exited the room. Before the doors could close behind him though, he told Rey "Tell your Chairman I _send my regards_ when you make your report on this and tell him _checkmate_."

* * *

 _With Durandal_

Later on Rey gave his report to the Chairman, just as Anthony had predicted. Durandal had listened to it well as taken the recorder Rey had kept on his person. After a few moments Durandal said to Rey "It would appear he made some test, I am sure it is in there, I am just not sure on all the criteria of the test?"

Rey gave a salute and a nod before he said "It would appear to be the case, Chairman."

Durandal did not look happy and he stated "It would also appear that we not only failed the test, he was able to confirm that there are quite a few within the ship who are apathetic towards Naturals and look down on them, not to mention the fact that he did seem to ask you about being born in a lab."

Rey at this point shook his head "When I went over what he said Chairman, it would appear that it was just harmless, he just did not wish to ask Yolan about that."

Durandal gave a nod to that and seemed to have taken what Rey said on board with his own train of thought. After a few seconds Durandal gave another sigh before he stated "I will have to go and convince Mr Hitoro that we are going to do our best to avert this tragedy, you will report to Captain Gladys about Yolan and Vino need spoken to about their carefree approach to genocide."

As Rey was about to leave Durandal stated to him "You will also inform Captain Gladys of Shinn's aggressive behaviour to our guest, he should be let off lightly this time as Mr Hitoro was testing him."

Now as Rey left, Durandal knew he too should be soon to leave this ship and he had to wonder about Anthony Hitoro. The man was a wild card, a spanner in any plans that could be put forward by anyone, but Rey did mention how he did slip at least once. The fact he said _we_ when referring to _ZAFT_ , it could just be a slip of the tongue or it could be more. In case of either being true. But if he was part of _ZAFT_ why did he claim to be a Natural, if it is a lie, then it is because he currently want to be associated with _ZAFT_ or the PLANTS.

If it was true, the situation is far more complex than it would appear to be. It was not beyond reason, but it stood at least in the mind of Gilbert Durandal. That any Natural man or woman who was in the PLANTS had to have ties to the Moderates at the time or at least some one high up in _ZAFT_. People like Siegel Clyne and the Moderates under him or Ray Yuki and those within the _ZAFT_ higher ups of a like mind. The main issue at present, is that almost all of the are dead and if not dead, then they are missing.

Durandal now got his own affair in order for he was going to have to depart the ship soon. But it was as he did this that he stated "Anthony Hitoro a man of many mysteries, a man of incredible talent, I will have to keep a closer eye on him in the future."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

The hours past and Anthony was in his the **Agito Zero** , getting ready to launch, he was about 10 minutes ahead of everyone else. He knew what was incoming and he knew that they did not know that there were people on _Junius 7_ who were the ones causing this. Now as he was contacted by Captain Gladys who asked him "Mr Hitoro, I was told that you have been in your Mobile Suit for hours now, the Chairman informed me that we are to equip you and your suit to assist in this mission?"

To that Anthony gave a polite nod and then in an ever so pilot voice he replied to her "That will not be required Captain Gladys, I have everything I need right in **Agito Zero** , I would urge you to arm at least some if not all of your own **Mobile Suits** in case you have to engage in combat, there is a chance that this has been done by some group of people and is not an act of god."

To that Talia said "Your concern is noted but I will inform you that we are going here to break up _Junius 7_ not engage in combat, there likelihood of combat occurring is low."

He now let the line go dead, if she did not want to listen he was not going to force her to listen. He also had a sweet as burn for her when they did have to engage in combat. Seated upon his pilot's throne he chuckled darkly as he stated "For once I am glad that I wasted away part of my life watching Youtube videos, they do have some good comebacks."

Despite the fact that he was going out there though, Athrun Zala had also chosen to volunteer himself to go out there and assist. Though unlike Anthony he was going to follow their orders, Anthony on the other hand was not going to just do as they said. For a while he just reviewed all the data the **Agito Zero's** _Zero-System_ could get him on _Junius 7_ and all he knew went down in the show. It was during about the 15th future he had looked into that he heard the real alarms go off and now he knew it was show time. But first he had a few parting words to give Talia Gladys that he wanted to get off his chest.

* * *

 _Talia's POV_

I was a bit if not very shocked to learn that Joule Team was under attack by some unknown enemy. We had nothing to confirm what the hell was going on. Only that they were under attack, but the mission still stayed the same. So now I have to remain calm as I state "Meyrin what is the situation with the Joule Team, I need a report and I need it now."

I try not to sound angry or annoyed that will not help the situation at all, so I wait quietly as Meyrin now reports back to me. Meyrin quickly relays her report to me stating "Captain we are not sure by who, but the Joule team is suffering heavy losses, they seem intent to stop them from breaking up _Junius 7_!"

I now clench my teeth when I hear this, was it not that Anthony Hitoro man telling me before to be ready for battle in case there was someone behind all of this. Damn him, he knew and he did warn us, but he did not tell us that there would be enemy **Mobile Suits** there, no he just suggest that we should be ready for it. Either he knew of it before hand or he is just cautious on most things, no he is not cautious he is ready to go into a space battle without a space suit. I now say to Meyrin "Can you contact Mr Hitoro, I would like to explain what is going on, personally."

Meyrin gave a pause, it was like she was not sure if Anthony Hitoro already knew of it or not. That or she could be wondering why I want to inform him personally of this? In any case she does bring up Anthony Hitoro for me to speak to and I do inform him "It would appear that there are enemies on _Junius 7_ who are getting in the way of our attempts to stop it, we will need to equip our suits for combat before we can head out."

To this he very calmly states in a serene voice to me "Well I do hope that at least someone picks up that phone."

There is complete an utter silence after he states this, I too listen for this phone that is supposed to be ringing. We can't hear a thing as there is no phone going off, but before I can ask him what he is talking about he states to me. "BECAUSE I FUCKING CALLED IT!"

He now looks at me and the carefree, aloof and mischievous features that were upon his face just now vanish. It was very sombre as he now looks at me and states "Get your people ready I'll go out there and see what I can do right now."

He then took in a deep breath "Be ready to engage the enemy on two fronts, that ship and its crew are still around they will attempt to attack you, good luck to you Captain."

He nods and then the line is cut, compared to what he had said just before, he seems rather mature. A far cry from a playful and some what childish man that he appeared to be. I look to Chairman Durandal and he gives me a nod and says "It would appear Mr Hitoro is going to take it seriously, please relay what he told you to our own pilots."

I give him a nod as I now say "Yes Chairman, Meyrin you heard Chairman Durandal, relay the warning that Mr Hitoro just gave us over to Lunamaria, Shinn, Rey and Athrun Zala."

Meyrin gives a nod and is about to do just that when she states to me "Doing it now Captain."

I just have to ask myself if we can really do this, the mission was hard enough as it was before. But now it just keeps getting harder and harder and harder. I don't want to admit, but we will need the help of Mr Hitoro now so more than ever. I will not say that we need to depend on him, but he no doubt will know a way to handle this situation at hand.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

Now a I prepare to leave this ship I get a contact from Lunamaria Hawke she states to me "We are going to have to fight **Mobile Suit** to **Mobile Suit** , if you want to back out now is your last chance?"

I chuckle inwardly as I now do my beast _Jetstorm_ from Transformers Beast Machines impersonation. I must say, I do pull off that voice rather well "I don't know why you're so worried about me my dear, _but I'm touched_!"

She gives a short squeal as she comes to know that she contacted the wrong person, I find it hilarious and also will pay her out for every single moment of it. She now looks at me rather flustered as she states "Ah Mr Hitoro, I did not mean to say that to you, I mean oh wait you're not wearing a pilot suit for real?"

She is trying to change the save face and change the subject, she clearly meant that for Athrun, she did not say it word for word though. Now switched back to a more serious persona as I now state to her "I am fully committed to not dying in battle, the brave may not live forever, but if live life looking over your shoulder you're not living life at all."

She pauses then sates "I am not sure if that is totally appropriate to the situation at hand, I get what you are saying though, I think?"

Oh I was so tempted to go Dwayne the Rock Johnson on her, but there is a time and place for that and right now is not the time. I should probably lay off most of the jokes for no until the Earth is in peril, oh God I can hear here _The Rock_ my head saying "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THE WORLDS GOING TO END!"

I need the inner _The Rock_ inside my head to drink a nice big cup of SHUT THE FUCK UP. That aside now I contact their bridge again and tell them "Meyrin tell your Captain and Chairman and whoever else needs to know, that I am heading out, do vox your fellow _ZAFT_ buddies ahead that I am friendly, please."

I stayed on just to hear her relay that to her Captain and also tapped in to hear Talia's reply. Oh it is good to have the _Zero-System_ with you. They are totally unaware of the fact that I can hear them, I guess it is due to their own utter lack of cyber warfare that they have poor cyber security. What I do hear is Arthur first say "Well he is quite full of himself?"

Talia seemed to ignore that and said "Get a message to the Joule team and informed them of Mr Hitoro, Arthur try not to insult him, even if he is not hearing this, no doubt he will find out."

To that I state to Meyrin who was yet to see that I was still on the line "Tell your XO, that if he wants to 1v1 me, I'll meet him in any ring, any day of the week, any time, any place, any challenge, digital or real, I bet he won't."

I now cut the line and let Meyrin say to her XO whatever she was going to say if she was going to say anything at all. I do wonder, why is it that 6 to 10 year olds playing _Call of Duty_ through chat at people. At least I can back up the shit I say, them not so much if at all? But now I make sure that I can launch and yes I am cleared, I'd have launched even if they did not clear me, but good thing for them that they did. So now as I launch I state "Anthony Hitoro, **Agito Zero** , launching now."

* * *

 _With Dearka_

Dearka Elsman was not having a good day, an unknown enemy had come out of no where and had ambushed them. They were not outfitted to take on **Mobile Suits** and from the looks of it, their enemy was not only trying to kill them, but was also going for the equipment. The less _Asteroid Breakers_ they had, meant the harder it would be for them to destory _Junius 7_. After seeing too many of his squad cut down Dearka stated over the comms to his allies "Pull back, we are just not equipped to deal with this right now!"

He was right they were not and he now heard Yzak who was on the ship say to him "Dearka see if you can hold them off, I am having our gear sent out to you, I'll also be coming out."

Dearka took in a deep breath "Yzak, these guys they are using our own **Mobile Suits** the **ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II** , they have to be the ones behind this, they must want to destroy the Earth."

Yzak now replied to him "I'll meet you out there, we also have word from the _Minerva_ , we have an allied **Mobile Suit** on route approaching fast, to assist."

This did cause Dearka to raise an eyebrow as he now asked his friend and commander "Um, just one **Suit** , I am not sure that can help us out?"

Yzak did not reply to him, due to the fact that he was no longer on the bridge and probably knew that Dearka would ask that. With a sigh Dearka fired the cannon his **Mobile Suit** had on him, in an attempt to ward off more attacking **GINNs**. The chance of success was dropping with each minute that had to fight off these rouge **GINNs** , a fact the enemy most likely knew. Seeing his enemies try their best to stop him Dearka had to ask "Just who the hell are these guys?"

It was at this point where the enemy **GINNs** were taking cover when a shot came from behind their own force. No it was not a shot, it was a beam, a beam sabre that was blue? Dearka watched in awe now as what looked like a rather strange **Mobile Suit** that at this point was glowing red, cut a way clean through the **GINNs**. Dearka had to ask "Is this the **Suit** that was on its way to assist us, if it is, it is fast!"

It was fast real fast, and seemed to dance between the return fire some of the **GINNs** sent its way. Dearka now saw a chance to rally the spirits of those he was with. So now over the comms to his fellow _ZAFT_ pilots "Our back up is here, guys we still have a mission to do, we can't let the new guys from _Armoury One_ and the _Minerva_ take all the credit, when commander Yzak get out here let us show the rookies how **Mobile Suit** combat is done!"

A small cheer erupted from the few members of Joule team who were still active in the field. They had taken heavy casualties due to the ambush and generally not being prepared to take on enemy **Mobile Suits**. But they still had their pride being part of _ZAFT_ and being on the _Joule Team_. That strange **Mobile Suit** now seemed to stop glowing and had a grey and dark grey colour scheme. Except for the head, the head was grey as well with an edgy faceplate but had a blue top and light shining blue optics where its eyes were at. It now appeared to put away its beam sabres and drew out a **Mobile Suit** sized pistol and began firing at the **GINNs** who to their credit were able to get avoid the incoming fire.

* * *

 _Koji Himura POV_

This simulation is rather realistic, I mean when I did volunteer to try out this new system, I had no idea that Nils Nielsen was this good? I do have to give that kid credit, he sure does know how to recreate the battles from _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny_ , though I'd have liked if he started the tests in the UC. But that aside this is almost too realistic if I had to say it out loud. It was at this point my small little insect like AI appeared as a hologram said to me "You've got incoming **MS** , don't let your guard down!"

The AI which in hologram shape took the form of Tachikoma from _Ghost in a Shell_ had alerted me to the incoming **GINNs** , I wonder why I can't get in contact with Nils any more. So now I ask Tachikoma "Hey can you get me in contact with Nils Nielsen this is very realistic and all, but I do wish to know why our communication was cut?"

In reply to this Tachikoma said to him "At this time I am unable to connect to Nils Nielsen or any of the other staff back at the testing facility, I would suggest that it is just a glitch in the system, that or it has been intentionally shut down."

If this is some ploy by Nils to get this to be more realistic, then I am not amused. I'll give that kid a piece of my mind when this is over and done. So I now state "Tachikoma, I'd like you to remind me when I see Nils, that I have to punch him in the face, very hard, then I may give him a few good kicks after he has hit the ground, this is not funny at all."

The AI Tachikoma in reply to my request told me "I would have to advise against that, it would not be good for you if you assaulted another man let alone Nils Nielsen, please refrain from such requests in the future Mr Himura."

I was about to reply when Tachikoma said to me "We have an incoming transmission, it appears to be from Dearka Elsmen from the _Joule Team_ , remember Nils has not got them to understand voice commands so just choose one of the text options that appears up, please don't pick the more immature option Mr Himura."

I was about to reply to that when the message came through "You, you're the **Mobile Suit** from the Warship _Minerva_ correct, we could really use your help, Commander Yzak is not out here yet, but-?"

I have to give Nils credit, he did give this a lot of thought, time and effort to get Dearka to speak and sound like that. Wait why has he stopped and why is he looking at me like that, he seems confused, is that meant to be the case? He now states to me "That is not standard uniform, who are you and what are you doing here?"

I now look to the text options provided, I am not sure if this is all part of it, but the text display seems to indicate that. I am just about to choose one when I hear "Why the heck are you being so silent, speak and speak plainly, we are in the of a real big issue here and I am not sure who you are or why you are here, that uniform you're wearing whose is it?"

He can actually react to that, I'll have to give Nils credit for that as well, but before I can speak Tachikoma states to me. "Uh oh, it would appear that this is not a simulation and that person is very much asking you why you are here?"

So now I have to think up a reply for this guy, shit what am I doing here. I can't tell him that I was testing out a new system for a Nils can I? Well I can but he'd want to know who Nils is and why he sent me here, so as I was about to reply Tachikoma now reports to me. "Mr Himura, we have a knew **Mobile Suit** coming in fast, I have nothing on its design."

I now look to Dearka and say "I'm here to try to stop this thing, trust me or not, but our goals are the same, from what I have heard these people are talking about a tombstone, they intend to kill all who live on the Earth, I will not let them."

He seems to take in my words for but a moment, yet we are still under the threat of being attacks. So he does state to me "I am not sure how I am going to report this, but I'll take you at your word for now, we'll need all the help on hand."

I give him a nod now turn to Tachikoma whom now brings up the incoming **Mobile Suit** on the screen. It has a very bizarre colour scheme, cream legs, black torso and arm, a white head and is that a golden bird for a V-fin? Wait I have seen that before, just that it has been a long time. I now ask "Tachikoma, do you have any data on that on **Mobile Suit**?"

Now as I am forced to take down more **GINNs** , but not before I feel that I do know that **Mobile Suit** and I do know that pilot. I just got a crazy idea so I now state to Tachikoma "Get me an open line, I have a plan that if if works I will know who the pilot of that suit is, don't ask questions just do."

Tachikoma does what I tell it to do, but it does make clear through text that it thinks I am going to make a fool of myself and I might just. But some things are worth it, I just hope it works, so now I take in a deep breath and say over open comms. " _Unlimited in mystery is the blessing of the Goddess, we yearn for it thus and begin to flying, the water begins to ripple upon the surface, the journey knows no end_."

It is only after I stated this that I suddenly realise I got it all wrong, well at least some parts of it I think I did right. But if it is that **Mobile Suit** that I saw vanish 2 year ago, then Xavier Foster, or his stage name Anthony Hitoro, both will pissed at me. After about what seemed to be forever as the entire battlefield came to a halt, I hear a voice that I know the owner of, I also know he is not amused with what I just said. At first there was nothing but laughter, evil laughter if I may add, well I know it is not evil, it just sounds evil to anyone who doesn't know him and he also states to all here.

"It would appear that _Loveless Act 1_ has not been beaten into your head, allow me to rectify that, _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky, ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows to rest_."

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

So Koji is here as well, but what is up with that **Mobile Suit** , I'll have to ask him about that later. It does look like a cross between the **Mobile Suit Delta Plus** and Bayformers Optimus Prime. Should have gone G1 Optimus Prime, in my own opinion, but to each his own I assume. I don't want to kill anyone, but if Koji has figured out if this is real or not, I am unsure if he will have any issues or not when it comes down to it.

Unlike me he has had military training, though it was in the JSDF, he may be the trained killer, but I last time I check am the better **Mobile Suit** pilot. So I contact him via a secure channel that I force upon him, time wise I arrive at _Junius 7_ a minute or so after I left, but I do have a plan. I must admit Koji has a system in place that is not easy to bypass, but the _Zero-System_ does and I now say to him. "Koji, first things first I am glad to see a familiar face, 2nd I need you to never call me by my true name while others were here, last I need you to get all of the friendly **Mobile Suits** out of the way."

He replies in the way I should have expected him to reply with "Xavier what the hell are you talking about, man you have gotten needy in the two years you've been gone, what are you some type of Hero over here?"

What does he mean 2 years and becoming a _Hero_ , I've been here a day or so at most, no I cannot let those thoughts pull down my performance. So I say to him "2 years huh, it has been like a day for me, but in any case I plan to hit _Junius 7_ with a fully charged _Buster Rifle_ while in _Trans-am_ and using the _NTD_."

I give a pause, there is more to it than that, but I am sure that Koji would be able to tell what else I was going to say. But it has been two years and he clearly has forgotten all about LOVELESS so I do have my doubts. For his part Koji now says to me "I see so _you do have the Psyco Frame_ and do have _NTD_ , I am not sure if it will be healthy using all of that power."

That is true, but fact is if I can save the lives of all the people on the planet, it is a risk I am willing to take. But I now tell him "I will need you to beat back the **GINNs** and the _Phantom Pain_ **Mobile Suits** when they get here, I took out Stella and due to my own failings had to give it back to _ZAFT_ , by the way that suit is nice, could be nicer thought."

Koji now nods over the video comm that has come up and he blinks then states to me "You look the same when I last saw you at the finals, you're wearing the same clothes from that day, Xavier it has been 2 years for me, 2 years Xavier."

I take in a deep breath and ignore that for now as I say "Don't use your real name, I was thinking for an alias for you, you'll be fine with Kenshin right, I mean you are meant to be his descendant after all so it fits you well?"

To this I hear only grumbling but then Koji states "This is all beyond what I would say is normal or status quo, but I guess I will just roll with it for now, you may call me Kenshin and I in turn with call you Anthony, we will need to talk later."

Koji is usually serious but for now I guess he is letting me take lead, so I guess it is up to me to enact my own part of my plan. I guess I should also inform the other _ZAFT_ people of my plan, even though I don't want to I will also have to apologise to Durandal for the fact that I know what I am about to do will be used as a reason for war.

* * *

 _Minerva Bridge_

Upon hearing the plan that Anthony now laid out for them, Talia Gladys stood up and now said to Anthony "That is absurd, that level of power does not exist, why would you even consider such a thing like that!"

Anthony in turn just seemed to ignore her words and says "I do wish to apologise to you Chairman of the PLANTS, if my plans succeeds, the you will no doubt be accused of making a super weapon, which you did not, for that I am sorry"

To this, Chairman Durandal calmly states "If all that you say is true, it is a choice between losing Earth and perhaps being forced to give information that we do not have, that said I'd choose the former since Earth is our mother land as well."

Anthony now gave a nod as he said "Also have your pilots be ready to engage that ship that was in the asteriod belt, they will come of that I have no doubt." The line was cut, as soon as it went blank, Talia turned to her lover and threw him a very concerned glare.

To this Durandal, completely composed told her "It is alright Captain, we may not know a lot about Mr Hitoro, but from what I gather of him, he is neither stupid nor is he overconfident, we should listen to him, he is not fool by any means."

* * *

 **Okay boys, girls, ladies and gentlemen that is it for now and I should be back within the Month, my health has been shit so far but I hope things will be looking on the up.**

 **Please review no flaming thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright guys new chapter is up and everything, I hope ya all like it.**

 **I worked extra hard to get the chapter out so soon and it did no small amount of effort to write it all.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, should Anthony have a pairing, tell me who and why. (No Yaoi) No flaming thanks**

* * *

Chapter Three

" _You see, the world will not change through naive talks._ " Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass)

Koji had informed the _ZAFT_ forces under Yzak Joule of what Anthony planned to do. Yzak for his part did not like it and would have argued if it were not for the fact that the **Mobile Suits** **Chaos** and **Abyss** arrived on the scene. Seeing as he was the only one with the a **Suit** that could take them on, Koji had headed off to delay them or kill them. It was a pain in the ass that they were here right now, but at least the **Gaia** was not with them. He'd have to have a long talk with after this with Anthony about why the hell he gave it back to _ZAFT_.

Yzak though he was reluctant to do so, began to pull his attack when he got confirmation that this _plan_ was to go ahead. He and his Teamn were having problems withdrawing from _Junius 7_ due to the rouge group in the **GINNs** that were still. The guys they were up against were skilled, too skilled for the class of **Mobile Suit** pilots that were currently in _ZAFT_. A thought that had crossed both Dearka's and Yzak's minds was that they were _veterans_. Veterans from the Bloody Valentine, with the level of piloting skills they displayed, it was a possible answer as to who they were.

This was the three way battle that, Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria and Athrun arrived at. Upon seeing the stolen **Mobile Suits** , Shinn decided without any word to head off straight for them. To be noted, he had no idea who Koji was or what the suit he was in was doing there. Which may or may not be a very bad move depending on how benevolent Koji was feeling at the time. Which to be frank, due to the almost imminent destruction of Earth at hand, was very little.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I now take a deep breath, the _Zero-System_ has shown me that I am in the correct area to take the shot. It also is telling me that if I fire the _Buster Rifle_ or rather the _Twin Buster Rifles_ , taken of the **Wing Zero** are within the cape of the **Agito Zero**. To gain access to them I need to open up the _Pysco Frame_ and enter _NTD_ mode. I am not a _Newtype_ , if I use the _NTD_ and _Trans-am_ at the same time, while using it to boost a full charged _Twin Buster Rifle_ , I have no idea how much it would do to the **Agito Zero** and to me. I'd use the _Zero-System_ to tell me what will happen, but if I am to live the rest of my life no matter how short it is, as a human vegetable, I'd rather not know.

Taking in a deep breath I activate the _NTD_ and I can feel the surge of energy around me as **Agito Zero** begins to expose the _Psyco Frame_. I can feel it, I can feel the sensation of power flowing not only around but within me as well, no I can't let it sweep me up. _NTD Mode_ in _Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_ could only be used for what, 5 minutes or so at a time, I can use it for longer due to the _GN-Drive_ , but I am not sure that I want to. My **Suit** may be made out of Gundanium, but last time I checked, my body was made up of flesh and water.

The Cape of **Agito Zero** in its regular state transforms into _Wings_ during _NTD Mode_ , in those two wings is the _Twin Buster Rifle_. God I really hate myself for coming up with such a design like that, it is a real handicap as it were, in my defence I never did expect to end up _here_ above all places in the world or rather _worlds_. Drawing them out, I take the _Twin Buster Rifles_ in each hand before joining them together. I begin to charge them, it won't take that long, but I need everyone out of the way when I fire it. A fully charged shot from this, with _Trans-am_ and the _NTD Mode_ should have just enough fire power to rip right through the middle of _Junius 7_ and tear it apart from the inside.

* * *

 _Lunamaria POV_

Seeing Shinn dash off, I too notice the 3 **Mobile Suits** , two of them are the our own that were stolen from _Armoury One_ , but the other looks different. Seeing **Chaos** and **Abyss** I state "Those **Suits** are going down right here and now."

In reply this Athrun states to me "That is not the mission, we need to focus on what we were sent here to do."

To that I reply to him "I know that, but they are clearly getting in the way and if we want to complete the mission, we will have to get rid of them."

Rey at this point chose to but in when he stated "There seems to be three of them now, did they have a reserve in case we did manage to recapture one of our **Mobile Suits** , if that had that suit, why did we not see it before now?"

I just tell Rey "That doesn't matter, we should be able to take them down, we also need to catch up with Shinn now!"

I now move my **Gunner ZAKU Warrior** up to try and catch up with Shinn and I see what Shinn did not or is seeing way too late. He made that mistake he did with Anthony Hitoro, he shot first and asked questions later, he must not have seen it or rather did not want to see it. But that new **Mobile Suit** was actually fighting the **Chaos** and **Abyss** , the pilot of that new **Mobile Suit** was actually not that hard pressed when he was fighting our two stolen **Mobile Suits**. But now that Shinn came in the situation had changed, I don't know who he is, but I sure hope he is as forgiving as Anthony was.

* * *

 _With Koji_

Koji was annoyed to say the least, in fact he was right royally pissed off, here he was fighting off the **Mobile Suits** **Chaos** and **Abyss,** he had the upper hand, before the Shinn came in and decided to help them out. He was so irritated at this he chose to say "Tachikoma, send message of text to that suit, tell the pilot not to fire on us again be sure to make it sound just like every 6 to 12 year old on Xbox Live."

Tachikoma promptly replied to Koji scolding him as if it were his older sister "Now Mr Himura, I would insist that you refrain from using such language, you're 29 years old and not on Xbox Live, please rephrase that message."

Koji at this point had no time for sass or any crap like it, so now as he manoeuvred his **Mobile Suit** , the **Command-Shiki Kai** to now counter attack, both the **Impulse** and **Chaos** **Abyss** duo. Now pulling out the two _"Lawgiver -KU" beam pistol_ he proceeded to open up on both the **Impulse** and the **Abyss** that tried to engage him in close quarters. The **Abyss** seemed to turn and take the brunt of the blow upon it's schell, while the **Impulse** seemed to take the blow upon its shield. The force of the blow did cause both of them to halt their attacks, which was just what Koji wanted them to do. With a smile upon his lips Koji said " _Trans-Am_!"

Moving now faster than they could react, Koji had his **Command-Shiki Kai** move to flank both of them. Now smiling as he fired at the two of them, effectively getting rid of the weapons in both the **Impulse's** and the **Abyss's** main hands. Now in his best _Judge Dredd_ voice Koji stated "You're not the Law, I am the Law."

That said he his _Trans-am_ deactivated and he moved on to face the **Chaos** that was not trying to launch its own attack on him, one which Koji was able to avoid easily and return fire. But the thing was the pilot of the **Chaos** was better than the pilot of the **Abyss** and probably better than Shinn as well. Koji knew it would take more to bring him down as it than just a quick _Trans-am_. As he was about to ask Tachikoma help him form a plan he heard Anthony's voice now speak to him "Koji, do us all a favour and avoid trying to sound like Judge Dredd will ya, thanks."

To that Koji had to raise his eyebrow in the midst of avoiding all the fire that the **Chaos** could throw at him. He chose to only reply while launching his own attack on the **Chaos** and he asked "What, what was wrong with what I said?"

To this he got a calm reply that was a bit long winded, which he should have known that Anthony would give him due to the situation at hand. While Anthony talked a mile per minute to Koji, thanks to Tachikoma, Koji was able to at least hear all that had been said. "You know what is wrong, you sound like some terminally ill chain smoker with throat cancer that is being lynched out the back alley with a man stepping on his throat, while you cough up the bleach that you just recently drunk, that is what sounds wrong with what you said before, did I miss anything, eh Koji?"

That was the thing with Anthony or rather Xavier as it were, he did have a habit of running his mouth and telling you what he found wrong with some things. But he did not do that very often and when he did, it was usually to make be an ass to someone. Koji knew this and just gave a smile as he said "I don't have time to deal with you're antics, I have to fight the **Chaos** take it down and don't worry I have no intention of letting _ZAFT_ get it back, so just do your thing."

* * *

 _Shinn's POV_

Just who the hell is this guy, how can his **Mobile Suit** be so advanced and why the hell is he attacking both me and the **Abyss**? Did he turn traitor or is this some sort of trick to get me to lower my guard, damn him I have to get my other _beam sabre_ out because of him. What's more what the hell did he say about being _the Law_ and why did he sound as if his throat had been burnt by acid? Before I can pull out my _Beam Sabre_ I here the voice of that man, of Anthony Hitoro that asshole what does he want. "Listen up Shinn and listen well, that guy in the grey **Mobile Suit** is a friend of mine and for now is on our side, I'd suggest you stop attacking him if you want to live, _Kenshin is not as forgiving as I am_."

Why did his voice go suddenly deeper and his breathing becoming a lot heavier when he said those last 8 words? I do not want to listen to this guy, he is an asshole, but I will do it for now. While that _Grey_ _ **Mobile Suit**_ and it's pilot whom I do believe is called _Kenshin_ are beating back **Chaos** I guess I will have to deal with the **Abyss**. Turning the **Impulse** around I see that the **Abyss** has been engaged by Lunamaria and Rey, the former of the pair contact me stating. "Hey Shinn can you not stand their like an idiot and actually do something, what that **Mobile Suit** is on our side isn't it?"

I now snap back at Lunamaria as I move to help her engage the **Abyss** "Yeah that is what that other ass hole said, just where is that Anthony guy any way, I'd have thought he'd be here right now not hiding away from the battle?"

I get a reply from what I guess has to be the normal voice of the Kenshin character and he states to me clearly. "That _Asshole_ as you put it is right now in front of Earth, charging a his _Twin Buster Rifle_ that he intends to use to destroy _Junius 7_ before it can hit Earth, he needs some time for it to fully charge."

I was going to reply that plan was just insane and could not possibly work, that no **Mobile Suit** on hand could ever have that type of fire power. Also that **Mobile Suit** , the **Agito Zero** I think I heard it was called, had no guns on it at all how can he fire a _Twin Buster Rifle_ whatever that is, if he clearly does not have it! This is all just so stupid I am not sure what to do any more? But I need to try to remain calm, getting angry won't help me out here, so in the best neutral voice that I can muster I ask him "What guns does that suit have, where does it store them in it's cape?"

There was a rather ominous chuckle from this Kenshin guy as his face now appeared on the screen before them. His hair was a mixture of light brown with a red tinge to it, his eyes were a dark greyish blue. His face had the look of an oriental man from East Asia, which clashed with his eyes. I took in all of these features before this Kenshin guy told him "I do believe you are correct, he does store them in his cape."

It was after that I let my mouth run off and say what it wants to say before my mind could catch up to it "You know, you sound like some old man that has had to come out of retirement to work for some reason or another."

He gives another of his damn chuckles before he replies to me "Kid you have no idea just how right you are, it is strange is it not, that you would seek to mock me, yet actually figure out why I am here, _this entire_ event is enough to bring any **Mobile Suit** pilot out of retirement, if the end of the world does not, then what will?"

He does have a point, no screw that guy, he did destroy one of my main weapons. What I want to know is just how the fuck does he intend to stop _Junius 7_ with a single blast? What is he betting on to make this work, why the hell would he even try to do this, all of it is just to stupid for me. I also still don't see that Anthony guy and make sure to let Kenshin if that even is his real name know "Still no sign of your friend or his **Mobile Suit** , he must have lost his nerve."

* * *

 _Minerva Bridge_

Talia was surveying what they could of the battle at _Junius 7_ , from what she could see it was a 3 way battle between them, _Bogey One_ and the Rouge **GINNs** that were no doubt behind this. The situation did not look good as it were and they were unable to located Anthony Hitoro and the **Agito Zero** at this range. Arthur the XO of the _Minerva_ now made the suggestion to his Captain while she was surveying the battlefield "Captain we need to go after _Bogey One_!"

Talia gritted her teeth, she knew that this was true, well at least part of it. _Bogey One_ had come here and right now, they were interfering with the attempt to stop _Junius 7_ from colliding with Earth. Yet a thought did now cross Talia's mind " _What if we don't have to fight them, if they can some how identify as being part of the Earth Forces, then there is no need to fight them_?"

With this thought in mind, she now turned her _Captain's Chair_ around to face Durandal and she now chose her word very carefully. That was due to the fact that Cagalli from ORB was present here as well, so she did not want to say anything that could cause their guest to get upset. She now stated to Durandal clearly and calmly without any tone of familiarity "Chairman, I would like your opinion on the topic of _Bogey One_ for the duration of this mission."

Durandal for this part looked a bit caught off guard and raised an eyebrow at Talia before he asked her "Captain do you know what you are implying when you say that, are you suggest that _Bogey One_ is from the Earth Forces?"

To this Talia shook her head "Of that I am not sure Chairman, but if they are part able to identify as part of the _Earth Forces_ , then we can explain that we are trying to stop _Junius 7_ as well and they'd be no reason for our forces to clash."

There was a moment of silence that followed this as Durandal paused to consider what Talia had said to him. Cagalli's face gained a grim expression she knew better than most what this could mean if _Bogey One_ was from the Earth Forces. In the short term it would be good, they would not have to fight them here, but it would mean that a part of the _Earth Alliance_ were the ones who stole the _ZAFT_ **Mobile Suits** from _Armoury One_. But before Durandal could say antyhing more on the mater, Arthur spoke up stating "But even if they are, they attacked us, when _we are the ones_ who are actually trying to stop _Junius 7_ , Captain?"

To this Talia replied calmly to her XO who had failed to see what she had seen "What if the situation had been reversed, what if it had been **Daggers** instead of **GINNs** , it could be that they believe we are protecting those **GINNs** out there."

Arthur's only reply to that "But Captain, that's absurd, why would we be trying to protect those **GINNs** out there?"

Durandal now spoke up, a que that Arthur needed to shut up came in the form of Durandal addressing Talia sepcifcally "I fear that if were true, the embers that started at _Armoury One_ may lead to another war, that aside, even if they are from the _EA_ , what do you suggest we do, some how contact _Bogey One_?"

At that point Talia did have to think for a few minutes before she said "There is the _International Rescue Line_ , we could try to contact them."

Durandal gave a slow nod to this, he then took a look around the room before he asked "If we are to do this, I believe we should at least inform Anthony Hitoro that we are in a way giving away his plan to an enemy he did help is fight?"

Talia did not really see the point in this, but she was not going to argue with her lover right now. Well at least not to the degree she wanted to in front of the crew. So now with a nod Talia said "I'll see what I can do to contact him, Chairman."

* * *

 _Lunamaria POV_

I am not sure if we are winning or if we are losing this battle, I mean the whole thing hinges on a guy in a **Mobile Suit** that we literally know nothing about. I've taken down my fair share of **GINNs** , not as many as either the veterans of Jachin Due, but more than Shinn at least. Just where is Anthony, he did not seem like the type of guy to shy away from a fight, no matter what Shinn says about him. That and this new guy, Kenshin I believe I heard his name was, what is his a bit if not a lot more uptight than Anthony.

Also from what I saw, Anthony did disarm enemy **Mobile Suits** , this Kenshin guy seems to have no problems in going for the cockpits when the **GINNs** try to interrupt his fight with the **Chaos**. I now tell Shinn and Rey "Hey, I'm going to go and try and find Anthony if he really is doing what he says he is doing."

I now look around and have to fight to **GINNs** before I can break out of the combat zone itself. I have my **Gunner ZAKU Warrior** jinx in order to avoid the incoming attack of a **GINN**. Narrowly avoiding the incoming fire, I make my move, the _Beam Tomahawk_ that I have on my **Mobile Suit** , I now draw quickly. Accelerating I move up to the side of the **GINN** and throw the _Beam Tomahawk_.

I see it crash into the **GINN** sinking into the cockpit for a moment before the explosion happen. I now push my **Gunner ZAKU Warrior** forward now past the explosion and gather up the _Beam Tomahawk_. The **GINN** that was incoming did not see me come through the explosion. Now with the _Beam Tomahawk_ raised I cleave it down upon the head of the **GINN** and continue through its torso. No doubt the pilot did scream before they died, did they know we were still trying to stop _Junius 7_ , what would drive people to do this?

That aside I don't pick up on any more **GINNs** following me so now I begin to scan the area in front of Earth. Which in no time at all picks up on the **Agito Zero**. But when I do lay eyes upon the **Suit** it is not the same **Mobile Suit** that docked with us for a while. It no longer had a cape instead it had two deep crimson almost _angelic_ wings upon its back. It had some lines under it that glowed a deep crimson all over it. It was hard to tell that it was the same suit that had saved my life back in the debris field. It looked similar yet different, I could not put my finger upon what it looked like exactly.

But if I had to word it, then the words I'd use was that it was some sort of transformation or at least revealing part of its inner workings. What I am sure is that I have never seen a suit like it before and that it gives of a feeling that is making me altogether very uneasy around it. It is holding a very large and a very strange looking cannon in both its hands, is that the _Twin Buster Rifle_ that the Kenshin guy was taking about. It looked very thin and slender to be a weapon that could stop _Junius 7_ , but then again, Anthony did not look like a guy who could take Shinn out so easily as well. I should at least let him know that I am hear so now as I contact him I say "Come in, Anthony is that you, this is Lunamaria Hawke from the _Minerva_ , I repeat, come in, Anthony is that you, this is Lunamaria Hawke from the _Minerva_

After I say I try to contact the suit, it does not accept my video call as it were and for a few moments there is silence. It did not end, but I did receive a message in text from Anthony stating to me. " _Can't speak right now, I am still calculating and adjusting the best shot that I can take while my Twin Buster Rifle charges, I ask that you intercept anyone who attempts to throw off my aim, right now only close combat attacks will do so. I will appreciate any and all help that you can give me Lunamaria Hawke_."

What the hell is he talking about, how did he send me this message that is so long so quickly? Did he calculate me being here right now, that is just crazy? My sensors pick up an incoming **GINN** it seemed to get away from the rest of the combat and is now heading in my direction. Did he need me here now to stop this guy, what is up with all this, if he can calculate the future as it were or at least the movements in a battle he must be like smart if not ridiculously so? But all my thoughts on that subject are brought to an abrupt halt as I get a message this time a voice one. It is Anthony and he sounds very serious and very stern when he states to me "That incoming **GINN** is the leader, be careful Ms Hawke."

* * *

 _With Koji_

Koji had been beating back the **Chaos** for a while now, he did have to admit, that this _EXTENDED_ was a lot better than the other one. He may not be on the same level as _Koji_ but he was better than most here for sure. That said, Koji would have been able to kill Sting and destroy the **Chaos** if Shinn had not been an idiot. But now as he disabled the last of the _Pod's_ that the **Chaos** had. Tachikoma reported to him "Koji, it would appear that one of the **GINNs** has slipped past, your allies and is heading straight towards Mr Hitoro."

While still now fighting off the last bit of resistance that the **Chaos** was giving Koji said "Yeah what of it, what is it going to attack Anthony and that monster with, _harsh language_?"

To this Tachikoma replied to him "While that is true, it only need strike right when Mr Hitoro is about to fire, to throw his aim and thus doom the Earth below, Ms Hawke is there, but own combat abilities like much to chance."

Koji who was still not really bothered about the situation now began to force the **Chaos** to withdraw and let it do so. Sure it was a fighting retreat, but it was nothing that Koji could not handle so as he avoided the attacks Tachikoma spoke once more "You have a weapon that can take it out, you just need the space to do so, Koji I urge you to assist her."

With a sigh Koji turned his **Commnad-Shiki Kai** in the direction of Earth and began to move away from the battle as he did this he stated over the line to the other friendly pilots "I'm switching to far combat, keep them engaged and I'll pick them off as you go."

After stating this, there was mixed reaction, Athrun wanted to know why he was going to switch to using a sniper. Yzak was angry that some civilian was just doing as he pleased in the middle of a battle that would decided the fate of the world as it were. Dearka was just happy to have eyes watching his back when it was exposed to the enemy **Mobile Suits**.

Shinn was well Shinn and did try to belittle Koji who for his part ignored and did not care for the opinion of some helpless little shit. But Rey, Rey much to the dismay of Koji got what he was planning to do and stated "Understood, you can pick off any of the **GINNs** who get past us."

Koji did not reply over the line to them, instead he cut if off for now as he said "Tachikoma I need you to keep track of the **GINNs** while I line up and shoot them, this first shot is going to be the hardest since that Lunamaria is going to be in the way, such bad luck for a first sniper shot, oh well I'll do what I can to get it right."

* * *

 _Lunmaria vs_ _ **GINN**_

Anthony had been right, Lunamaria did find this foe to be a much better pilot than the rest of them. In fact, she was on the defensive right now as she narrowly avoid an attack that could have taken her life. Now with a grunt as it were, Lunamaria threw her _Beam Tomahawk_ at this **GINN**. Who with a simple _Beam Carbine_ was able to shoot it down, thus creating a little explosion. Which was just what Lunamaria wanted, drawing out her _Beam Assault Rifle_ opening up on the **GINN** from behind the small explosion Lunamaria said "How do you like this!"

But it was just after she said this that she saw the **GINN** be some means _jinx_ out the side of the explosion. It had the _MA-M92 Sword_ that it came with in hand charged towards her. Lunamaria was barely able to get her **ZAKU** out of the way in time, but not truly out of the way. The leg of her **ZAKU** got cloven off at its knee joint, Lunamaria for her part felt her **Mobile Suit** tremble due to the after shock of the impact. Angered and slightly humiliated by the fact she let her **ZAKU** get damaged like this she turned around and fired at the **GINN** , but her anger unbalanced her and not a single shot of hers was able to hit the target.

That or the pilot of the **GINN** as no slouch and was able to avoid all of them as it closed the gap on her. Raising the _MA-M92 Sword_ it attempted to strike at Lunamaria as the pilot said "The world must remember this pain, it must remember this sorry, my daughter's tombstone must fall!"

Lunamaria did avoid this forceful attack fully this time, but she had heard what the man inside the **GINN** had said. It was foolish to let such things enter ones mind in the middle of a battle, but Lunamaria was not heartless. So she had to think " _Is he, is he one of the parents of the victims her and Junius 7, why would he do this, why does he want this_?"

That stray thought caused her to lapse up and an opening appeared, an opening that the **GINN** pilot took. Lunamaria looked on in shock and reacted too late to make a difference. Now as the _MA-M92 Sword_ came down up the head of Lunamaria's **ZAKU** he said "The world needs to know the pain that we felt, Patrick Zala was right, my daughters tombstone must fall, Patrick Zala's dream will become a reality, it all starts-!"

The **GINN's** pilot never was able to finish that sentence and the blow did not cut clean through the **Gunner ZAKU Warrior**. The voice of Kenshin now spoke "Are you alive, if you can still move that **Mobile Suit** get back to your ship."

Lunamaria for her part was a bit hurt, she was more shaken up than anything else, but Kenshin was right. Her **ZAKU** was not going to be of any use in its current shape. She could still move it though so she replied "I believe I can make it back to the ship at least."

To this Kenshin replied to her "Don't push yourself, but don't take it too slowly either, you will be a target for those who want to get revenge."

Lunamaria did not reply and began to slowly move back to the _Minerva_ as she was. No doubt was in her mind that she would be pulled up for letting her **Suit** get so badly damaged. But fact of the matter was that pilot in the **GINN** was the better pilot and there was nothing she could do about it. Still if she did recall properly, that these men were doing the what they believed to be the work of _Patrick Zala_ and that at least one of them claimed to have had a daughter on _Junius 7_. There could be no doubt about it, no doubt at all, these **GINN** pilots had all been a part of _ZAFT_ at least up until Patrick Zala died and the _Moderates_ took control once more.

Where had they got their **Mobile Suits** from, how had they been able to get _Junius 7_ to move towards Earth, who in the world funded these fanatics? All of these questions ran around in Lunamaria's head and then she recalled the open hostility that Shinn had to Anthony since he claimed to be a _Natural_ and how Yolan brushed off the destruction of Earth and the deaths of everyone on it so easily. Going over things in her mind as she now made her way back to the _Minerva_ , Lunamaria began to realise.

That the resentment towards Earth and most likely vice verses was still there, just that the Coordinator's who felt that way had struck first. It didn't truly matter what the outcome of this battle was, the people below would hate the PLANTS for this. After all it had been Coordinators who wanted to wipe out the whole of the Earth, if the news got out then there could be another war. All because people whom Shinn and Yolan in their own ways can be associated with were able to get their hands on the equipment to start something like this.

* * *

 _Anthony POV_

I am going to have express my thank and my sincere apologies to Lunamaria for not helping here out just before. But I was still charging the _Twin Buster Rifle_ but now it is fully charged and I know what I have to do in order stop _Junius 7_. I know I need to get up right dead centre of it and fire at it, then I need to hit _Trans-am_ , after that to boost the power. After that I need to use the boost that the _Pysco-frame_ can give just like it did for Banagher when he was trying to kill Full Frontal during the atmospheric re-entry in _Unicron_. As I do this I need to accelerate up into the whole that the blast is creating, separate the _Twin Buster Rifles_ while still firing and then move them to my left and right flank.

The first part should in theory thanks to what the _Zero-System_ is telling me, be able to rip apart _Junius 7_ from the inside. The 2nd part is what I should call damage control or rather insurance that any and all debris that fall to Earth will burn up in the atmosphere. That is the best plan that I have on hand with what I have with me right here and now? It will make sense that war will follow this as the _EA_ make demands of _ZAFT_ and of the _PLANTS_. _Junius 7_ is fast approaching, the time will be upon me where I will have to act and it all relies on how I am able time this perfectly. So that is my plan in a nutshell, timing when I shoot, hitting the right spot, then boosting it at the right time, what could possibly go right?

* * *

 _Minerva Bridge_

Meyrin as the CIC Officer on the bridge had failed to locate Anthony Hitoro or raise him on any radio line. But she had been able to send out a message on the _International Rescue Line_ and hoped that _Bogey One_ saw it. At was only after she had done that, she was contacted by Rey who said " _Minerva respond,_ the **GINNs** are growing more frantic as we thin their numbers, Lunamaria's **Suit** has taken severe damage and she is retreating right now."

Meyrin turned around now and reported this to her Captain who in response to that had a very concerned look on her face. Time was running out and _Junius 7_ was getting closer and closer to Earth every second, it would seem like the gambit of trusting Anthony Hitoro had failed. Talia now turned to look her lover in the eye who unlike here was still calm and had a neutral face on display. He coolly asked her "Do you believe that we have failed, that there is no hope left?"

In reply to this Talia took in a deep breath, she did have a lot to say and she did want to get it out. She could not take her time to prepare herself for what she was about to say so now was as good as any. "Chairman, I believe we will not be able to stop _Junius 7_ we made the wrong mistake in trusting Mr Anthony Hitoro and it will cost us Earth, the lives of the _Joule Team_ that were lost here will be in vain, there is no hope?"

There was only silence as the reply to what had just been said for none upon the bridge of the _Minerva_ could counter her. Was all that Talia said true, was there no hope left for the Earth, was it going to be destroyed by _Junius 7_ , was this the way the _cradle of humanity_ would end? At the hands of madmen who bore a chip on their shoulder that they drove them to do this? But there was yet one voice that spoke out against her and it was not from upon the bridge of the _Minerva_. It stated calmly "Human beings cannot live even 4 seconds without hope, get your suits out of there now, I will fire in less that 90 seconds and Captain Gladys, I'll have you know _there is always hope_."

All eyes snapped to a potion of the _Minerva_ front view screen that had the face of Anthony Hitoro upon it. How long did he listen for, how did he bypass their security line and force his way in? Durandal now spoke to Anthony and he asked "I take it that you are ready to fire, it would appear that this would be the best time to recall our own **Mobile Suits**?"

Durandal now turned to Talia who in turn said to Meyrin "Call back all our suits we have just over a minute to return before Mr Hitoro is going to attempt to destroy _Junius 7_ , tell them to disengage and get out of there now!"

Now as the link to the _Minerva_ that Anthony had created went blank, Durandal let a little bit of a smirk appear on his face. Talia for her part turned back around and said nothing, so Durandal told her "Captain, believe me I am a very good judge of character and Anthony Hitoro does not strike me as one who is too full of himself or as insane, when he told us that he would destroy _Junius 7_ , I do believe that he knew full well that it was possible and that he could pull it off."

Talia for her part did not say a word, what could she say, Durandal was right or at least he was confident that Anthony Hitoro could indeed stop this. Talia was not sure where why he was willing to put this amount of trust in a man who was in all senses of the word a _rouge_ with no past no history that they knew of. But she was not about to argue at this points for so instead she said "I just hope that this all plays out the way you believe it will play out _Chairman_."

* * *

 _Koji POV_

All of the _ZAFT_ guys are pulling out, I guess they must have been given the orders to do so by now? That would mean that Anthony is going to fire and he sends out a message to all of us I believe on an open line stating "All of you who wish to live will flee from _Junius 7_ this instant, I repeat all of you who wish to live will flee _Junius 7_ this instant."

I guess that is my time to go and as I do so I note that _ZAFT_ guys are under what I would call a fighting withdrawal. I guess the bastards are trying to make it hard of them and at this rate, Lunamaria will be caught up in it again. I really don't care for her much as a character, but I was taught during my stint in the JSDF not to leave people, I guess I can't just leave her. "Tachikoma, I am about to go _Trans-am_ , I need you to put up the timer and target meter so I can hit all of the **GINNs** that are pursuing them, I don't care if it is fatal or not, get it done and I want it _YESTERDAY_!"

I do not get a snark reply which I am grateful for, instead I get the timer and the targets appearing up. Alright bitches it is show time and I now have the urge to yell as I say " _TRANS-AM_!"

* * *

 _Shinn POV_

Lunamaria is too slow right now, the fact that we still have to fight off the remnants of the **GINNs** while trying to get out of here is one thing. But to have to protect her and do that will slow us down too much, damn it, those guys from our stolen **Suits** were able to all pull out without a hitch due to the **GINNs** coming after us, curse those guys. Also isn't it the fault of that Anthony guy that Lunamaria is this way, screw him as well. If she dies here it is all his fault, I'm sorry but I have to fend off the **GINNs** who are attacking me, I can't carry her **ZAKU** back to the _Minerva_ at the same time and neither can Rey.

I guess that this is good bye and it is all that fault of that Anthony guy and his stupid plan, he can go and die for all I care. A fucking Natural like him, I bet he is only doing this for the glory of it, to be known as the guy who saved the world. I want to tell him that he is a piece of trash and that he no matter how good his **Suit** is. In an even fight I'd beat him any day of the week, I'm sorry Lunamaria, I guess this is farewell.

* * *

 _Lunamaria POV_

Shinn and Rey, they are too busy and my **Suit** is too damaged to be able to fight back against the **GINNs**. If they were to try and help me the two of us would be sitting ducks for the **GINNs**. Oh no, one of the **GINNs** it has its sword drawn and it is coming for me, I don't think this **ZAKU** of mine will be able to fight it off. Is this the end for me, is this how I go die, right here and now, not being able to move my **Suit** to fight back, is this the end?"

Suddenly the **GINN** that was coming for me exploded and then another one and another one and so on, in quick succession. I can't see what it was, but suddenly my suit is wrenched and I speeds and my face hits the damaged front screen. I now hear the voice of that other **Suit's** pilot and he states to me "Please keep your arms, legs, hands and feet inside the ride at all times, just hold steady, I'll get you back to that ship."

Did he just, did he just take out all of those suits, while moving at high speeds, with a snipe rifle? I know some people are good, but no one is that good, what the hell is with this guy? He is as good as Anthony, could it be that he is better than him, actually there is no way for me to tell right now. I guess I should be grateful for his help, but as I am about to thank him, he speaks to me. "Listen, don't thank me for doing this, I am just doing what I was trained to do, _we don't leave people behind_ , clearly _ZAFT_ nowadays doesn't train their pilots to do that."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

The moment that time to act was almost upon him, Anthony knew he had to be quick and to pull it off. The _Zero-System_ now alerted Anthony to the fact that almost all of the **Mobile Suits** had left _Junius 7_. A few of them were left but they were of the **GINNs**. Well it was not realistic to get all **Suits** both friend and foe out of the blast range, well at least all of the people who had been trying to stop _Junius 7_ were now away. For the one or two suits left it was too late for them for now the _Zero-System_ indicated to Anthony it was time. Taking in a deep breath Anthony said a line to calm his own nerves "May you be at peace, the betrayed and outraged victims of _Junius 7_."

With that Anthony fired upon _Junius 7_ and a beam came forth from the tip of the _Twin Buster Rifle_. The beam itself was far larger than what any **Mobile Suit** _ZAFT_ had ever made could have. But it clearly was not going to be big enough as it was right now. Anthony could increase it to 5 times its current size and power with _Trans-am_ , but now was not the time for that. He had a set timer on when he was to do that, or rather he had conditions he had to meet in terms of how far the beam had traveled until he was to do that.

* * *

 _Minerva Bridge_

Talia watched in shock she had to think " _This is the plan he had, to shoot it with that, what can he do with that, sure it is a large beam and no doubt it could take down a ship, but not Junius 7, this is folly, this is madness the Earth is gone_."

As she thought this Meyrin reported to her "Captain, Shinn and Rey have returned to us, Commander Joule and what remains of his Team have made it back to their own Ship, Lunamaria is also arriving, at high speeds, another **Mobile Suit** seems to be carrying here."

Talia's head snapped back to Durandal who in turn gave a nod and said "If we were to turn away a man who clearly saved one of our pilots, what type of people would we be?"

Talia wanted to tell him that it was not good to pick up strays like this, but she was not going to defy him on this. At least she was not going to openly state that it was not good to pick up rouge pilots. No instead she did as he said and told Meyrin "Tell him he has permission to doc with us for now, but be sure to tell him he is not allowed out of the hangar."

Meyrin gave a nod and went about to do just that, Durandal for his part now raised an eyebrow as he saw the beam from Anthony's _Twin Buster Rifle_ burst through the other side of _Junius 7_. He now to Talia who let her mouth for a brief amount of time, hang out in shock. Before she looked back at the screen, by which time the beam had become even larger and was now a very bright red. Cagalli who was also on the bridge gasps as she said "But that, that is not possible, no one has the technology to build a **Mobile Suit** armament to that level, do they?"

Durandal who saw the beam still hold steady all this time even after it had pierced through _Junius 7_ simply said "Despite that, it would appear that someone does have the ability to make a weapon as deadly as this, the question is who?"

* * *

 _Anthony POV_

I had used _Trans-am_ now and after 10 seconds of doing this, I accelerated up so that I could get closer to _Junius 7_ if not get into it. As I do this, I begin to separate the _Twin Buster Rifle_ so that I have one in each hand, it does give a little bit of resistance at first. But I am able to separate them just before I right to _Junius 7_. Now as I hold them still close together but in each hand, I flip open a control and I tell the _Zero-System_ "I am going to use the _NTD Mode_ boost now."

It does just that and I now feel the backlash of using the power of the _NTD_ _Mode_ without being a proper Newtype. I can feel it, I can feel the pressure upon my entire body, it hurts, it really hurts. But I have to take the pain and master it, if I can feel pain that means that I am still alive. I can feel tears running down my eyes and drool spilling out of my mouth, but I can see, despite the blurry vision, I can see that the beam of my _Twin Buster Rifle_ has grown much larger.

Now separating the two parts I speed into _Junius_ _7_ as I slowly bring the **Agito Zero's** arms down so that they make a cross. The insides seem pretty torn up and no doubt there was an explosion in here or more as it were. I still am not done yet, there is a few more area's I need to hit before this is done. Question is, can I take it, the stress that my body is currently under, I feel like a water balloon that is being pressed on from all sides, God it feels terrible.

I move **Agito Zero's** arms a bit more, the _Zero-System_ informs me when to do so and when the correct parameters have been met. I can feel my control over the **Agito Zero** slipping, I can also feel the explosions happening around me, but all I can hear is a ringing noise in my ears. My vision my be blurring up, but I can still see the objectives that I need to hit order to stop _Junius 7_ I am so close to the end. No I can't do it, I can feel my strength failing, so with what voice I have left I make a request of the _Zero-System_ " **Agito Zero** , complete to mission for me."

With that I feel my eyelids close against my feel and I feel the pressure that is around my body close in on me. But then it is gone, I can't feel or see anything, that is until I hear a nostalgic voice say to me " _Wake up sleepy head_."

* * *

 **Alright guys first I'd like to explain that the last bit from Anthony's POV is from his POINT OF VIEW so as far as he can tell, it is almost instant when he hears that voice from when he let go as it were.**

 **Also Anthony is using the NTD, Tran-Am both at the same time, while using a fully charged Twin Buster Rifle, the back lash of that did shake him up from using so much power. As for the Earth, well you'll see if it was saved or not or only partly saved later.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, no flaming thanks.**


End file.
